Donde termina mi camino
by Majo-Sonolu
Summary: Ver Bailar a esa mujer era una delicia a la vista, no había genero que no se luciera en ella. - Ya no puedo mas, Sasori necesito descansar de tanto baile. - Oye Sasuke, te molestaría tomar mi lugar un rato en la pista? Has estado sentado aquí toda la noche Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad que le daba la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Llegue tarde

Habían pasado muchos años desde que se había ido de aquel país buscando nuevos horizontes, pero finalmente el camino enmarañado de la vida lo traía de nuevo a sus raíces, Sasuke Uchiha jamás se imaginó que volver lo podría hacer sentir tan bien.

Hacía dos semanas que había vuelto de su estadía en Inglaterra de 5 años, tiempo durante el cual supo mantener buena comunicación con la familia y amigos que había dejado atrás.

\- ¡Teme! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡No puedo creer que al fin estés de vuelta! – Grito de forma un poco vergonzosa un apuesto y rubio hombre al ver a Sasuke frete a frente.

\- Dobe por amor a Dios no grites de esa manera en los lugares públicos. – Caminó hasta su amigo para apretar gustoso su mano en forma de saludo. – Que bueno es volver y ver que sigues siendo un bobo como siempre.

\- ¡Oye Sasuke-kun! ¿A mí no me saludas? – Una voz que se notaba tan emocionada y alegre como Naruto llamó la atención del azabache, fijándose por primera vez a la pelirroja.

– Vaya, Karin no te había visto detrás de Naruto.

\- Jajaja eso estoy notando, y bueno ¿dónde está mi abrazo?

Sasuke se acercó y le dio un cálido abrazo a su vieja amiga, hasta que sintió los brazos de la pelirroja rodeando su cuello intentando colgarse para pegar sus cuerpos lo más posible, como siempre solía hacer. Sasuke instintivamente corto el abrazo y con delicadeza la alejo como hacía en cada oportunidad que se encontraba en esa situación, él le tenía mucho cariño, después de todo él y los primos Uzumaki habían crecido juntos, se conocían de toda la vida, pero nunca le gustó el contacto físico con nadie que no fuera su madre y un poco su hermano mayor, así que su amiga de infancia no entraba en sus excepciones.

\- Ya Karin deja al teme en paz o lograrás que salga huyendo y apenas acaba de llegar.

\- Comprende Naruto, tengo que poner al corriente todos los abrazos que no le he dado.

\- No te atrevas ni a pensarlo Karin, sabes que no me gustan los abrazos ni cualquier otro tipo de demostración afectiva melosa.

\- Aah… No cabe duda, tu no cambias… Tan frio y estoico como siempre.

Los tres chicos conversaron animadamente por un largo, a pesar de haberse mantenido en contacto por e-mail, video llamadas y cualquier otro medio de comunicación, no era lo mismo a estar sentados juntos con una buena taza de café poniéndose al día de cuanto cambiaban las cosas en estos años.

\- Bueno chicos, yo debó volver al Bufete a trabajar, eso de comenzar tu propia empresa requiere el doble de tiempo invertido, oye Sasuke ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a conocer o tienes algo más que hacer? – Sugirió el chico de los ojos celestes.

\- No la verdad no tengo nada que hacer, pero aún tengo cajas pendientes de desempacar, lo mejor es que me regrese a mí apartamento.

\- Vamos no seas así, ¿Qué te cuesta darme solo un día de tú tiempo?

\- Bueno caballeros, como yo ya sé que esto terminará con Naruto llorando y Sasuke al final aceptado su petición, yo mejor me voy, tengo que terminar unos planos que me han estado quitando el sueño. – y sin más la chica se fue dejando a los dos peleando como un par de niños.

Karin había tenido razón, después de pasar más o menos treinta minutos discutiendo el destino para el resto del día para Sasuke, este había terminado aceptando ir a conocer el Bufete del rubio y de paso aprovecharía para conocer al socio del que tanto le habían hablado.

Un estridente golpe en la puerta hizo que la chica sentada en recepción pegar el brinco de su vida, Naruto entro corriendo, completamente sudado.

\- ¡Ino, Ino! Auxilio un accidente acaba de ocurrir.

\- ¿Naruto tranquilízate? ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Mi amigo está seriamente herido, necesitamos atenderlo. - Gritaba el rubio en estado histérico.

\- No seas escandaloso Naruto, no fue para tanto, es un pequeño rasguño. – Sasuke entró cojeando en ese momento, a pesar que intentaba verse lo más tranquilo posible, su rostro se veía claramente adolorido.

\- Teme, te dije que te quedaras dentro del auto hasta saber cómo ayudarte.

\- Preferí bajarme, estar en el auto no ayuda en nada.

En el momento en que Sasuke bajó del auto, la tapadera de un tragante que estaba mal colocada se volteo cayendo justo en la pierna y luego en el pie del pelinegro, haciéndole sentir un dolor inmenso, ese había sido el motivo por el cual Naruto había hecho que a su asistente casi le diera un paro cardiaco.

\- Vaya jefecito, no me habías contado que tenías un amigo tan atractivo. –Pronuncio la rubia en un tono bastante coqueto, demasiado diría el Uchiha.

\- Oye Ino, solo diré una palabra "Sai".

Ino rio y tomo su postura habitual ante todo persona que se le acercara que no fuera su prometido. – Pues déjenme decirles que están de suerte, Sakura está en este momento en la oficina de Sasori esperándolo.

\- Haber teme, déjame ayudarte a llegar hasta la oficina, tenemos suerte, Sakura es la mejor doctora que conozco. – Entre Naruto e Ino tomaron a Sasuke de los hombros para que a saltitos llegara hasta el elevador y luego directo a buscar ayuda.

La puerta del enorme despacho se abrió, revelando a la persona más bella que Sasuke hubiera contemplado nunca, una delicada joven que no podía pasar de los 26 años según él, de piel blanca como la nieve, sus labios color rosa pastel combinando con sus perfectos ojos verde esmeralda, era la visión más hermosa que se le hubiera presentado en sus 30 años de vida, ¿Realmente era posible que existiera una mujer así?

Al parecer la intromisión del trio la había tomado por sorpresa, pero al notar el estado del muchacho retomo su compostura y supo que era hora de trabajar.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! ¡Te necesito! ¡Bueno mi teme te necesita! – Naruto había comenzado a montar drama de nuevo.

\- Relájate Naruto, tienes aquí a la mejor doctora de toda Konoha, por favor recuéstenlo en el sofá para que pueda revisarlo. – Los rubios llevaron a Sasuke hasta el lugar que les indicaron y se quedaron viendo con ansiedad, cosa que hizo sentir incomodo al ojinegro. Sakura al notar esa incomodidad pidió amablemente que amos rubios se retirar para que ella pudiera trabajar.

\- Bueno señor ¿teme? ¿Me puede decir qué le ocurrió?

\- Sasuke, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha teme es el apodo que ese dobe usa conmigo desde que éramos niños. – Sakura abrió los ojos al escucharlo hablar para luego tomar nuevamente su sonrisa y comenzar a revisar la pierna que claramente estaba herida.

\- Bueno señor Uchiha cuénteme como termino con semejante herida. – Sakura levantó la manga del pantalón que llevaba a la altura de la rodilla, colocó sus manos y comenzó a palpar el área herida para asegurarse que no hubiera fracturas en el área.

\- Sasuke, doctora por favor dígame solo Sasuke el señor Uchiha es mi papá, no estoy tan viejo como me veo, y pues, para resumirle la tapadera de un tragante me atacó.

\- jajaja ya veo, en estos tiempos uno ya no puede confiar ni en las tapaderas, por cierto, Sasuke, soy Sakura para los amigos, doctora solo funciona en el hospital. – Sonrío de una forma que dejó tan hipnotizado al chico que ni siquiera notaba el dolor de sus heridas.

Sakura continúo revisando y limpiando cuidadosamente la pierna y pie de su paciente, dejando una cálida sensación a cada milímetro de piel que rosaba con sus delicados dedos. Al terminar se levantó haciendo que los dos jóvenes que intentaban espiar a través de la puerta cayeran al suelo, lastimando más sus orgullos que sus cuerpos.

\- Bueno parece que no hay ninguna lesión grave ni fractura, la piel se rasgó por eso la ligera hemorragia, pero ya ha sido controlada, tendrá unos hematomas por algunos días, pero definitivamente sobrevivirá. Ahora lo ultimó será aplicar esta inyección con anti inflamatorios y anti sépticos, para asegurarnos que no se infecte y que no sufra de tanto dolor.

El rostro de Sasuke se tornó sombrío, entre todas las cosas del mundo que él odiaba…. Las inyecciones definitivamente estaban en su puesto no. 1, pero tenía que lucir tranquilo, no podía dejar una mala impresión en Sakura.

\- Doct… Digo SaKura ¿Y si voy mañana a su consultorio para que revise y si es necesario me inyecte?

\- Creo que en el hospital no te sería sencillo encontrarme, de hecho, soy pediatra no suelen asignarme adultos en mi área.

\- Sakura-chan, eso es perfecto, porque cuando de doctores se trata Sasuke es todo un niño. – Aquel par de ojos negros tomaron un leve color carmesí demostrando las ganas que tenía de matar a su amigo por dejarlo en ridículo ante la doctora.

Sasuke se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que otros pensaran de él? ¿Por qué podía sentir como la temperatura de su piel aumentaba ante el mínimo rose de aquella mujer? Era bella de eso no había la menor duda, pero no era la primera mujer bonita que conocía, había algo más en ella, desde el primer momento que la vio quedo prendado de ella, en toda su vida él jamás había experimentado tal sensación.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a un joven hombre pelirrojo fornido, su rostro mostraba ser de una persona fría y no muy dada a la comunicación.

\- Veo que hay reunión especial en mi oficina y no me invitaron. – Bromeo el recién llegado caminando hasta quedar al lado de Sakura, tomándola por la cintura para atraerla hacía el, hasta depositar un beso sobre la mejilla de la chica. – Hola cariño, me alegra verte por aquí.

En ese momento Sasuke se sintió claramente ¿decepcionado? ¿Cariño? ¿A caso él era el novio de Sakura?

\- Sasori que bueno que llegaste, te quiero presentar a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke él es mi socio en los negocios Sasori no Akasuna y como habrás notado también es el novio de Sakura.

Sasuke con un poco de dificultad se levanta y estrecha amigablemente la mano del pelirrojo. – Es un verdadero gusto conocerte.

\- Al contario el gusto es todo mío, Naruto siempre nos habla mil maravillas de ti, arquitecto del año.

\- Lo mismo digo, el dobe también me ha hablado mucho de ti, el mejor de su promoción graduado como Magna Cum Laude y novio de la doctora que salvo mi vida.

Naruto abrazo a Sasori y Sakura mientras sonreía. – Lo más difícil de creer es eso último, pero he de admitir que a Sakura siempre le han gustado los chicos de mirada afilada.

Los 3 hombres estuvieron conversando un largo rato sobre negocios, inversiones entre otros temas, mientras Ino ponía al día a Sakura de como avanzaban sus planes de boda. Durante todo ese tiempo, para el ojionix era imposible no dar pequeñas miradas furtivas a la doctora que conversaba animadamente, ella fue consciente de eso y pese a que debía sentirse incomoda, la verdad es que se sentía completamente intrigada.

Para cualquier mujer era obvio, que aquel joven de ojos y cabellos negros profundo era muy atractivo, y ella después de ver y conocer tantas personas diferentes en el hospital, un hombre guapo no le parecía la gran cosa, pero él era diferente, cuando lo vio entrar pudo sentir un ligero vuelco en su corazón, ella hacia 12 años que no sentía eso, para ser precisa desde que había conocido a Sasori a los 17 años, eso la hacía sentir intranquila, no se supone que alguien con novio deba alterarse por otra persona, pero al sentir aquella mirada en ella lo único que podía pensar era en voltearse para perderse en esos ojos, obviamente nunca haría semejante cosa, realmente esperaba que esta fuera la última vez que tuviera que tratar con ese misterioso hombre.

Todos se despidieron llegada la tarde, Naruto llevó a Sasuke hasta su apartamento, lo ayudo a subir y ceno con él para asegurarse que comiera como era debido, al terminar de lavar los trastos usados se fue, no sin antes hacer que Sasuke le prometiera que se verían de nuevo ese mismo fin de semana.

Sasuke ya acostado dispuesto a descansar después del día tan ajetreado que había tenido, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando un par de ojos verdes saltaron a su mente.

\- Sakura, que nombre tan bello, como me hubiera gustado llegar antes a tú vida. – Y con ese último pensamiento el azabache se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. ¿Setimientos Pasajeros?

¿Sentimientos pasajeros?

Había pasado un mes desde la primera vez que sus orbes verdes se habían topado con una fuerte mirada azabache. Durante ese tiempo, Sakura había comenzado a visitar con más frecuencia a Sasori en su oficina, no mal interpreten, no tenía nada que ver con que ella guardar una pequeña esperanza de poder volver a toparse con el atractivo amigo de Naruto, solo quería poder platicar con Ino de los preparativos de su boda, si eso era.

\- Por Dios Sakura, deja de pensar en Sasuke, lo más probable es que no lo vuelvas a ver. - Se regañaba mentalmente. - Además, con lo guapo que es de seguro ha de tener una pareja, ¿Y si le pregunto a Naruto? ¡Sakura, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! Tú ya tienes a alguien en tu vida, si recuerdas a Sasori, ¿Verdad?

La pelirosa se encontraba discutiendo con ella misma, hasta que el golpeteo de su puerta la sacó de su ensoñamiento.

\- ¡Adelante! - la puerta del consultorio se abrió revelando a la persona que había logrado que Sakura no se terminara jalando el cabello. - Shizune, hola buen día.

\- Hola Sakura, ¿Qué tal amaneciste? ¿Estas lista para tu gran día?

\- Por supuesto que sí, tú sabes cuanto he trabajado y lucha por este sueño. - Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con la misma intensidad y emoción que la de un niño en la mañana de navidad. - Y hoy por fin daré el primer paso para volverlo una realidad.

\- Es increíble como alguien tan joven como tú ha logrado alcanzar tanto, y veras que la construcción del centro para niños será todo un éxito. - Shizune mostraba su mejor sonrisa mientras recordaba el camino de su joven colega para lograr la aprobación del hospital. - No solo eso, el proyecto para el área de Salud mental será todo un éxito contigo a cargo.

\- No puedo creer que Tsunade - Sama me permita estar en la reunión de hoy con los arquitectos, podre dar mi punto de vista y lograr que la imagen que he hecho por años en mi mente venga a la realidad.

\- Te lo has ganado, nadie se preocupa tanto por esos niños como tú, por supuesto que la directora general te colocara a cargo, de eso no hay duda. - Se detuvo por un momento analizando la mejor forma de cambiar el tema. - Por cierto, ¿Con quién discutías antes de que entrara?

La expresión de la chica cambio en ese instante, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente más rosas de lo habitual. - ¡No me digas que me escuchaste!

\- Si, se oía tu estrepitosa voz por todo el pasillo, por un instante pensé que estabas al teléfono y dudé en entrar.

\- ¡Pero que vergüenza!

\- Jajaja tranquila es normal en ti. Ahora cuéntame con quien discutías.

-Ah Shizune no sé por donde empezar, ¿Puedo confiarte un secreto?

\- Sabes que sí, mis labios están sellados.

\- Hace un mes, al salir del hospital decidí ir a visitar a Sasori, ya teníamos una semana de no poder vernos por nuestros poco compatibles horarios. - Dejó escapar un leve suspiro. - Mientras lo esperaba llegó Naruto con su mejor amigo, él se había lastimado con la tapadera de un tragante, así que lo atendí. Pero algo no era normal, en el momento que lo vi mi corazón dio un vuelco y tuve que luchar internamente para estar tranquila mientas lo atendía. - En su mente comenzaron a agolparse las memorias de ese día. - Mi impresión en un principio fue que era un hombre atractivo serio y arrogante, pero en el instante que comenzó ha hablar cambio mi opinión, de hecho, es un sujeto bastante amable y cálido a pesar de su seriedad. Para hacerte el cuento corto, desde ese día no he podido dejar de recordarlo.

\- Aja, ¿y ese atractivo hombre tiene nombre?

\- Si, hasta su nombre es lindo, Sasuke. - Colocó su cabeza entre sus manos y masajeo su sien. - Pero no se supone que un extraño me perturbe así, no después de todo el tiempo que llevo ya con Sasori.

\- Sakura, contéstame con toda la sinceridad ¿Aún amas a Sasori?

Mentiría si dijera que ese cuestionamiento no la tomó por sorpresa. - Sabes que quiero a Sasori, hemos estado juntos desde los 17, jamás sentí nada por nadie antes de él.

\- ¡Ay niña! Querer y amar son dos cosas muy distintas. Además, el amor es como una pequeña plantita, necesita que se le cuide todos los día, por lo que me has contado ustedes hace un tiempo han dejado de cultivar su relación, comenzaron a dar por sentado que el otro siempre esta allí ¿No crees que puede haber algo de costumbre en su relación?

\- No imaginas las noches que se me ha quitado el sueño pensando en eso, por más que he dado mi mayor esfuerzo, pareciera que él únicamente está interesado en su trabajo. No me mal intérpretes, no es como que quisiera que dejara todo por mi o que yo no lo he abandonado a veces por el mío, pero, en ocasiones siento que se ha vuelto un extraño.

Sakura se sentía triste por como su relación había cambiado y como en algún punto habían dejado de ser la prioridad del otro para ser solo buenos amigos que se ven ocasionalmente.

\- Puede que por sentirte así en tu relación Sasuke te haya llamado la atención, no te tortures por eso, ha de ser solo un gusto pasajero. - Giro grácilmente su muñeca para revisar el reloj que la adornaba. - Mira la hora, debemos irnos ya a la sala de reuniones los arquitectos no tardaran en llegar.

\- ¿Conoces al equipo que se contrató? - Consulto la pelirosa.

\- No, lo único que se es que son la mejores en el país, se caracterizan por tener profesionales especializados en diferentes ramas en el extranjero, así que tú tranquila, tu ansiado proyecto esta en las mejores, manos.

Ambas mujeres se apresuraron para llegar a la sala de reuniones que poseía el hospital, la directora general se encontraba en una capacitan fuera de la ciudad por lo que únicamente asistirían Shizune y Sakura en la reunión.

A los pocos minutos la secretaría anuncio que el Arquitecto Kakashi Hatake y su equipo acababan de llegar, el pulso de Sakura se acelere al mismo momento que pedía los hiciesen pasar.

El primero entrar fue un hombre alto bastante atractivo peliplatiado, seguido por un joven sonriente de ojos morados y cabello blanquecino, por último...

«Espera un segundo, esto no puede ser debo estar soñando... Es Sasuke.»

Sakura visualizo al hombre que llevaba días sin lograr salir de su mente, la persona que en el fondo había querido ver, no pudo sentirse más feliz de saber que el pelinegro estaba allí para trabajar junto a ella en su mayor sueño.

«No Shizune, esto no es un gusto pasajero, esto es algo más... Tengo miedo de sentirme tan emocionada de verle.»

\- Buen día, permítanme presentarnos, soy Kakashi el líder del grupo que trabajara en la construcción del centro para niños, ellos son Suigetsu y Sasuke, ambos se encargaran del seguimiento y el trabajo directamente en el campo, siéntanse libres de solicitarles lo que necesiten será un gusto para ellos trabajar codo a codo con ustedes.

Suigetsu se presento alegremente mientras les daba a las doctoras un cálido apretón de manos en señal de saludo.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar para acercarse a Sakura. A cada paso que daba ella sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a tal punto que sentía pena de pensar que todos en la sala podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

\- Dr. Haruno, estoy en sus manos, sus peticiones son ordenes para mí, me encargare de volver realidad lo que tenga en mente. - Comento el ojionix con sus penetrantes ojos que se clavaban con descaro en ella.

\- Arq. Uchiha, no podría estar más feliz de compartir mis ideas con usted.

Esto debía ser una broma del destino, de todas las personas en Japón justo debía ser él, aquel quien comenzaba a hacer su mundo desquebrajarse.

«Tengo que admitirlo, Sasuke me gustas y me gustas mucho...»


	3. Tenía que ser justo hoy

Tenía que ser justo hoy

La reunión transcurrió de maravilla, las doctoras estaban más que emocionadas llenando a los tres hombres de información, detallando cada una las peticiones que tenían para que el centro de salud mental para niños tuviese lo ultimó en avances para su funcionamiento.

Sakura deseaba con todo su corazón poder ver realizado el sueño en el que llevaba tres años trabajando sin parar, añoraba poder ayudar a todos aquellos niños que no solo se habían visto afectados por padecimientos físicos, sino que también habían sido seriamente afectados en su psique por esas mismas enfermedades, por sus familias disfuncionales o cualquier otro factor que los pudiese aquejar.

\- Bueno, puedo observar que la Doctora Haruno tiene todo muy bien organizado en su mente, eso es un excelente comienzo, le garantizo que en menos de un año el anexo del hospital para el área infantil estará lista para iniciar operaciones. – El Arquitecto en jefe acotó.

\- Perdonen creo que hable demasiado, pero esto es tan emocionante que no puedo terminar de creer que estamos a nada de comenzar la expansión.

\- No tiene por que disculpase Doctora, nos encanta ver tanto entusiasmo cuando nos involucramos en este tipo de proyectos, a partir de este día dejo todo en las manos del Arquitecto Uchiha, él está más que capacitado para poner esto en marcha. Así que esta semana empezaremos con las cotizaciones para la compra del material y las estaremos enviando a la brevedad para la autorización de la directora.

A pesar que tanto Sakura como Sasuke estaban muy nerviosos por volver a estar en presencia del otro, también eran unos verdaderos profesionales, manejaron la reunión de forma excepcional dejando de lado por un momento sus sentimientos y la extraña presión que sentían de estar en la misma habitación, viendo al otro en una faceta que los hacia quererse conocer aún más.

\- Entonces señoritas, fue un verdadero gusto conocerlas, estaremos siempre en contacto. – Los hombres se despidieron de ella con otro apretón de mano para posteriormente proceder a retirarse del lugar.

\- Vaya es increíble, como si nada la reunión tardo cuatro horas, ni siquiera las sentí. – Sakura y Shizune arreglaban un poco a sala de reuniones para de alguna forma ayudar al personal que apoyaba en el hospital con la limpieza.

\- Si, si… Ahora por un momento olvidémonos del trabajo y hablemos de lo increíblemente guapos que están esos Arquitectos. – La morena se recargo contra el escritorio y colocó coquetamente su dedo bajo el mentón.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿Pero que estas diciendo?

\- Oh vamos, no te hagas la loca. – Shizune utilizaba un tono coqueto que era poco usual en la segunda al mando del hospital. – Mira Sakura, puede que engañes a la mayoría, pero no a mí, crees que no note las chispas que brotaron entre tú y … - En ese momento los ojos de la mayor se abrieron de forma casi inhumana. Su rostro mostró duda, luego asombro y volvió a su tono pícaro, ahora aún más remarcado. – El Arquitecto Uchiha… ¡Ah, Sasuke Uchiha! Es él, ¿No es así? … El amigo de Naruto, el que conociste hace un mes y te movió el mundo.

\- Ya Shizune, por favor deja de gritar, te van a escuchar afuera. – Suplicaba la chica agitando las manos frente a su rostro tratando de ocultar en vano el sonrojo que la estaba invadiendo.

\- Entonces habla mujer….

\- Esta bien, si lo admito es el mismo hombre del que te hable hace rato. – Empezó a caminar en círculos agarrando su cabeza. – Entre tantas personas en el mundo, ¿Por qué justamente tenía que ser él quién entrara por esa puerta?

\- Tal vez es el destino, sabes como en esas películas románticas y cursis que se estrenan el 14 de febrero y que nos hacen pensar a todas "Algún día será mi día", quien quite hoy fue tu día.

\- Shizune pero, ¿Qué dices? Yo soy una mujer comprometida… o algo así, yo tengo a Sasori, yo amo a Sasori, yo quiero estar con él el resto de mi vida.

Shizune notó el lio mental que se había formado en la mente de su pequeña amiga. Escucho el teléfono de la pelirrosa timbrando, esa era su señal de retirada. Caminó con la tranquilidad que siempre la caracterizaba hasta la puerta, se giró para darle un último vistazo con su mirada maternal.

\- Sabes Sakura, tus palabras serían creíbles si no sonaran como que intentas convencerte a ti misma de ellas. – Y sin más abandonó el lugar.

La ojijade no pudo responder ante aquellas palabras, primero porque realmente no sabía que decir y segundo por el insistente timbrar de su celular.

\- Aló

\- Hola amor, cuanta emoción para contestarle a tu novio. – Contestó un sarcástico Sasori.

\- ¡Oh cielos Sasori eres tú! Perdóname conteste sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

\- Supondré entonces que has de estar muy ocupada.

\- Para ti nunca, es más que bueno que me llamaste, sabes hoy tuvimos la reunión de la que te había hablado con los Arquitectos, fue increíble… - Sakura realmente quería contarle a alguien lo feliz que estaba por todo lo que había pasado ese día, por ver como su sueño se estaba empezando a materializar después de tanto esfuerzo, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

\- Si cariño que bien, mira yo sé que habíamos quedado de salir hoy a cenar para celebrar nuestro doceavo aniversario, pero me acaban de llamar para decirnos que un pequeño grupo hotelero está buscando un bufete que se encargue de todos los aspectos legales de sus sedes y diversos negocios, actualmente no son tan grandes, pero están expandiéndose rápidamente y a este ritmo podría llegar a ser uno de los más grandes del país. Debemos estar en sus oficinas mañana a las 8:00 a.m., Naruto y yo debemos salir hoy mismo de viaje para estar mañana en la mañana ¿Puedes perdonarme? Tú lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

Su "Novio" estaba realmente feliz por la oportunidad que se estaba presentando ante él y su amigo, claro que ella también estaba feliz por ambos, pero una parte de su corazón sentía que el sentimiento no era reciproco, que la felicidad y planes de él siempre estarían antes que los de ella en esta relación, como ya venía sucediendo hacía un tiempo, y justo hoy tenía que pasar esto, el día que se cumplirían 12 años desde que habían empezado su relación siendo solo unos adolescentes.

\- Si, si claro yo comprendo, podemos festejar otro día no hay problema.

\- No cabe duda que eres la mejor, sabía que me comprenderías, gracias amor intentare llamarte cuando llegue, te amo.

\- Si yo igual, adiós. - Y así sin más se escuchó como del otro lado del teléfono se cortaba la comunicación.

Que triste es el hecho que no me sorprenda que cancelara de nuevo, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas vece ha cancelado nuestras citas en el último momento.

Dentro de todo tenía que admitir lo mal que le hacía sentir que Sasori no la hubiera escuchado y que justo hoy tuviera que irse por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. La mente de la ojijade ahora estaba aún peor que antes, no quería pensar en las palabras de su superior ni en la llamada su novio, de momento aprovecharía lo que le quedaba del día para trabajar a su máxima capacidad y sacar todo de su mente. Como se suponía que vería a Sasoria había pedido el resto del día así que su turno había acabado, pero era un hospital encontraría algo que hacer, siempre había algo más que hacer.

\- ¡Doctora Sakura! ¡Doctora! - A sus espaldas una de las enfermeras intentaba llamar su atención, haciendo que al fin se detuviera. – Doctora la vengo llamando desde que salió del elevador.

\- Ran discúlpame, no te había escuchado estoy un poco distraída hoy.

\- Esta bien no se preocupe por eso, sé que ya es la hora para que se retire, pero un amigo suyo la está esperando en su consultorio.

\- ¿Amigo mío? ¿Deidara o Sai?

\- No, ninguno de ellos, es un joven que no había visto por aquí antes.

\- Gracias, iré ahora mismo.

La pelirrosa caminó por el largo pasillo, tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera estaba tan interesada en saber quién podría estar esperándola atrás de la puerta, pero más le valía a esa persona realmente ser su amigo o el desconocido tendría el poco gusto de conocer a gorilla, el guardia de seguridad del hospital.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera avisar y… Boom allí estaba, sentado en su pequeño sofá esperándola con una leve sonrisa torcida.

\- Doctora Haruno la estuve esperando. – Se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a ella, con una sonrisa que solo se podría describir como deslumbrante.

\- ¡Sasuke! Vaya no esperaba verte aquí. – Verlo de nuevo era lo mejor que le podría pasar en este momento. – Y recuerda es solo Sakura para los amigos.

Cuando terminó la reunión al ya no tener más programado en el día Sasuke decidió despedirse de sus colegas, entró de nuevo al hospital y pregunto dónde podría encontrar a la Doctora Haruno alegando ser un amigo cercano. Una de las enfermeras con excesiva amabilidad se ofreció a conducirlo hasta la oficina de Sakura, las intenciones de ella era más que evidentes, y vaya que su corazón estaba latiendo a cada segundo más desenfrenado, pero no por las constantes insinuaciones de su acompañante, sino por la ilusión de volverse a encontrarse con Sakura.

\- Por favor pase adelante, le pediré a alguna de mis compañeras que le indiquen a la Doctora que la está esperando. – La enfermera lo vio y termino la frase con el tono de voz más sugestivo posible. – No dude ni un segundo en pedirme lo que sea, yo estaría más que encantada de ayudarlo.

Lo que la enfermera desconocía era lo poco atractivo que se le hacía al Uchiha una mujer que se le insinuara tan pronto a un desconocido solo por "Una cara bonita", esa chica ni siquiera quedaría guardada en la mente del hombre, si se la volviera a topar en la calle para el sería un rostro más entre la multitud. En cambio, Sasuke se sentó a esperar con la esperanza que la pelirrosa apareciera pronto, realmente estaba ansioso por verla.

Este no pareces tú Sasuke, moviendo tus planes del día solo para poder estar unos breves instantes con una mujer, mujer prohibida por si lo has olvidado.

Su corazón dio un brincó al escuchar la perilla de la puerta, la cual dio paso a la persona que tanto había estado esperando, sacó su sonrisa coqueta del repertorio. - Doctora Haruno la estuve esperando. – Y se golpeó mentalmente por decir la peor frase posible, ahora pensaría que era un tonto como el usuratonkachi de su amigo.

\- ¡Sasuke! Vaya no esperaba verte aquí. – Él no quería emocionarse, pero, su rostro se veía feliz por encontrarlo de nuevo. – Y recuerda es solo Sakura para los amigos.

¡Auch! Eso había dolido, al joven pelinegro no le había gustado nada la mención de la palabra amigo, pero ser su "amigo" era mejor a ser nada en la vida de aquella hermosa mujer que le quito aliento desde el primer instante que la vio.

\- Dijiste que Doctora funcionaba en el hospital y justo estamos en el hospital, así que pensé sería lo más correcto llamar a mi nueva socia de ideas por su título profesional.

Ella mostro una leve y muy tierna sonrisa. – Para ti siempre soy Sakura, puedes llamarme así, veo que tu pierna ya se ha recuperado. – Exclamo al tiempo que lo señalaba.

\- Oh si, la mejor doctora de Konoha me atendió, era imposible que no me recuperara al 100.

Sakura sonrió ante las palabras del pelinegro y sin poder controlarlo sus mejillas se vieron teñidas de un sutil rojo carmesí -Y dime Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ps admito que fue toda una sorpresa verte hoy en la reunión, una muy buena debo confesar, eres increíble la forma en la que manejaste todo y como planteas tus ideas, quede maravillado contigo. – las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder controlarlas. – Bueno emmmm quiero decir con las dos. – Ahora si estaba nervioso.

\- Muchísimas gracias, viniendo esas palabras del Arquitecto en jefe es todo un alago he de admitir.

\- Solo digo lo que veo, así que tuve una idea. – Sasuke pedía que esto no terminara mal, con la chica enojada, sintiéndose ofendida o rechazando hasta su amistad. – Sakura, ¿Aceptarías salir a almorzar conmigo para celebrar este nuevo proyecto que iniciamos juntos?

\- Sera un verdadero gusto. – Sin siquiera pensarlo por un momento, Sakura acepto.


	4. Feliz Aniversario Sakura

Feliz Aniversario Sakura

Sus planes iniciales para pasar el día eran celebrar junto a su novio en la azotea de un elegante, pero petulante restaurante, después gracias a una incómoda llamada, imagino su día en medio de una torre de papeles interminable y finalmente en un giro del destino terminó sentada en un pequeño pero acogedor café a unas pocas cuadras del hospital.

\- Vaya, este lugar es realmente hermoso me encanta, no puedo creer que estando tan cerca del hospital no lo hubiera visto antes. – Sakura estaba maravillada con aquel pequeño lugar, le parecía un respiro a la locura cotidiana de su día a día.

\- Lo sé, encontré este sitio por casualidad en mi primer año de la universidad, desde ese día se volvió mi lugar favorito en la ciudad. – Dio un pequeño sorbo a su café absorbiendo aquel exquisito aroma. - ¿Alguna vez has estado en Europa?

-No, nunca ¿Por qué?

\- Pues este lugar toma su inspiración de los cafés bohemios que puedes encontrar en Londres o en el norte de París. – El pelinegro se acercó a su dulce acompañante y susurro a su oído. – Ahora cierra los ojos, déjate envolver por el aroma a café recién hecho, escucha la suave música de fondo y la agradable paz que se respira. – El rostro de la chica mostraba comodidad ante la experiencia y sobre todo ante la cercanía del hombre a su lado.

\- Vaya, es muy agradable. – Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se topó con la fuerte pero cándida mirada de Sasuke, en ese preciso instante sintió que su corazón y estomago hicieron cambio de lugar con tan simple acción.

\- Lo es verdad, precisamente por eso busco este tipo de lugares para pasar el rato, sobre todo cuando intento estudiar.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, Naruto nos contó en una ocasión que vivías en Inglaterra por que estabas estudiando tu maestría, ¿No es así?

\- Pues sí, después de graduarme aquí comencé a buscar opciones en el extranjero para especializarme y encontré una maestría muy interesante de arquitectura para la salud, así que tomé mis cosas y me fui a estudiar por dos años y medios.

-¿Dos años y medios? Pensé que habías vivido allí por cinco años.

-Originalmente fui a estudiar solo por dos años y medio, pero encontré un buen motivo para quedarme un poco más de tiempo.

La pelirrosa se sintió intrigada así que lanzó la pregunta sin la menor delicadeza – Supondré que el buen motivo tenía unos lindos ojos coquetos, ¿O no?

\- Jajaja No para nada, el motivo no tuvo nada que ver con ojos coquetos. –Sakura exhaló un tenue y casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio, para después golpearse mentalmente por sentirse aliviada. - Tenía más bien un curso de restauración esperado por mí, ya tenía conocimientos básicos por mis estudios aquí, pero allá logre perfeccionar mí técnica en pintura.

\- Wow eso es increíble, también sabes de restauración, parece que eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

\- Soy todo un experto en la materia jajaja.

\- Y también eres humilde jajaja el paquete completo, tu novia debe estar loca de amor por ti. – Intento ser lo más sutil posible con su comentario, pero realmente quería saber.

\- Pues no lo sé, deja que tenga una y te cuento como me va con eso. – Realmente quería que ella siguiera indagando en el tema quería sentir que ella estaba interesándose, aunque sea un poco por él.

\- Oh vamos, me vas a decir que un intelectual Arquitecto/restaurador con estudios en el extranjero y guapo no tiene a cientos de chicas a su disposición.

Sakura, ¿Qué demonios has dicho

\- Es bueno saber que la linda doctora piense que soy guapo.

Vamos Sakura sal de este problema de forma "digna".

\- No es que lo piense. – Tomó su rostro con sus dedos, lo giró el primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. – Es que las chicas de este café han estado babeando desde atravesaste esa puerta.

\- Como estoy con la más bonita del lugar, no lo note.

Cambia el tema Sakura, cambia el tema.

\- Entonces supondré que dejaste algún corazón roto en Inglaterra.

\- No tampoco, la novia con la que salí mientras estuve allá y yo no teníamos la misma visión de la vida por decirlo de alguna forma, así que terminamos aproximadamente un año antes de mi regreso.

\- ¿No la volviste a ver después de eso?

\- De hecho, terminamos bien quedamos como amigos, la última vez que la vi fue en el aeropuerto antes de volver aquí. – Era su turno de intentar indagar un poco en la vida de ella, continuó. – Pero ya estuvo bien de mí, cuéntame de ti ¿Cómo conociste a Naruto? ¿Cómo conociste a Sasori? ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

La paz y tranquilidad que hasta el momento había experimentado platicando con Sasuke se desquebrajo en un segundo al recordar lo que había sucedido, al recordar el día tan "especial" que debía tener junto a su ser ¿amado? Y como últimamente todo se estaba viniendo abajo en su larga relación.

\- Pues conocí a Sasori a los 17 años mientras estudiaba, él era mi superior en el club de literatura. Al principio no nos tolerábamos mucho, pero, con el tiempo notamos que teníamos más cosas en común de las que pensábamos, él siempre me explicaba los temas que me costaban en clases y yo solía ir cada uno de sus partidos de baseball para animarlo, comenzamos a salir ese mismo año. Él logró entrar a la universidad que siempre había soñado a la facultad de Ciencias Jurídicas, allí conoció a Naruto. Un año más tarde también entre a la misma universidad en Medicina y Ciencias de la Salud, ambos logramos graduarnos con honores, él consiguió trabajo en una firma muy prestigiosa, en la cual se encontró de nuevo con Naruto. Antes solo eran simples compañeros, pero en el trabajo se volvieron bueno amigos y surgió la idea de iniciar su propia firma, mientras que yo logré conseguir una plaza en el hospital donde hice mi EPS tanto de la medicina general como de mi especialidad, y eso es todo llegamos a este punto, justo hoy doce años desde que comenzamos esta relación con…

\- Oye, oye espera ¿Hoy? ¿Tú aniversario con Sasori es hoy? – Sasuke se alarmó al pensar que Sakura se había sentido comprometida a aceptar salir a comer con él. – Por Dios, perdóname probablemente tú ya tenías planes con tu novio y te sentís comprometida para venir conmigo.

\- No te preocupes, él y Naruto tuvieron que salir hoy de viaje para poder estar mañana temprano en una reunión con un cliente potencial, así que gracias a ti por evitar que pasara el resto del día trabajando acompañada de un galón de helado.

\- Supongo que no podías hacer mucho si Sasori tenía que viajar por trabajo, pero definitivamente me niego a dejarte pasar el resto del día con un galón de helado, me han contado que no suelen ser muy divertidos para pasar el rato, ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a un lugar que estoy seguro te va a encantar?

\- Si claro, no veo por qué no.

Ambos terminaron su comida en una agradable platica, hablaban de todo un poco, no se podía decir que fuera súper compatibles, al contrario, eran opuestos en muchas cosas y eso hacía aún más interesante la interacción entre ambos.

Subieron al vehículo de Sasuke y comenzaron a viajar hasta estar a las afueras del distrito Konoha, habían llegado a los suburbios. Un lugar hermoso, lleno de majestuosas mansiones con jardines deslumbrantes, era un lugar simplemente soñado.

\- No me vayas a decir que eres un niño heredero de millones y me llevas a tu casa de campo. – Bromeó la ojijade.

\- Jajaja no nada de eso, nada de niño heredero, vengo de una familia promedio, ¿Conoces a Karin Uzumaki?

\- Si claro, es la prima de Naruto ella también es Arquitecta si no mal recuerdo.

\- Exactamente ella nosotros al igual que con Naruto somos amigos de infancia, el fin de semana nos juntamos a almorzar y me comentó que uno de sus clientes estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera restaurar una pintura, allí nos dirigimos. Me comentabas que te gustaban el arte neoclásico y esta familia tiene una colección inmensa de pinturas que no son mostradas con frecuencia, así que pensé sería buena idea traerte conmigo. – El vehículo se detuvo en seco frente a una de las mansiones más grandes y lujosas que hubieran visto hasta ese momento. – Muy bien hemos llegado.

El mayordomo ya los esperaba en la entrada para guiarlos al gran salón donde se encontraba la pintura en cuestión junto a su dueña.

Si la casa por fuera ya era imponente, por dentro lo era aún más, decorada elegantemente piezas de arte y objetos de diversas épocas, era como entrar en una máquina del tiempo que te los transportaba a otro espacio.

\- Arquitecto Uchiha, bienvenido. – Una señora de avanzada edad se hizo presente en la sala, a pesar de sus años no se veía como una dulce y tierna ancianita, al contrario, se notaba la fiereza en su mirada.

\- Señora Chiyo, es un gusto conocerla. – Sasuke caminó hasta estar frente a la señora, tomó su mano y la beso con galantería. – Permítame que le presentarle a mi acompañante, la Doctora Sakura Haruno.

La aludida salió del letargo en el que había entrado de la emoción al ver todas las pinturas que la rodeaban. – Es un verdadero gusto conocerla, es un honor poder estar en un lugar como este, estoy realmente anonada con esta colección de arte, definitivamente es la más grande que he visto en mi vida.

\- Vaya Arquitecto, su novia no solo es una señorita muy bella, también se nota que tiene un excelente gusto y buenos conocimientos en arte.

El rostro de ambos era un poema, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados y la forma de tartamudear de ambos le saco una carcajada por parte de la anciana.

\- Se equivoca señora Chiyo, ella solo es una amiga que aprecia el arte y por eso decidí traerla aquí, espero no sea inoportuno y le cause molestias por eso. – Logró hablar al final uno de ellos.

\- No se preocupes, no tengo ningún inconveniente, siempre es agradable hablar con gente joven sobre la diferente apreciación del arte. – Ahora Chiyo se dirigía a Sakura. – Señorita, si gusta mientras mi mayordomo ayuda al arquitecto a llevar la pintura a su automovil, acompáñeme a la biblioteca y el estudio, estoy segura encontrara interesante las pinturas que mi difunto marido colocó especialmente para mi allí.

Así procedieron Sasuke fue junto al mayordomo a buscar el cuadro que debía restaurar, mientras Sakura conversaba animadamente con la dueña del lugar sobre las pinturas que tenían en esa casa, cada una todavía más bella que la anterior. Después de que el pelinegro terminara con su labor volvió junto a ambas mujeres para unirse a la plática, todo era tan ameno que sin notarlo se había hecho muy tarde.

La señora Chiyo insistió que cenaran con ella, ya que se encontraba sola en esa gran mansión y quería seguir conversando con ellos. Ambos aceptaron encantados y siguieron escuchando todas las anécdotas e historias que la mujer tenía para relatar sobre cada una de las piezas de arte que con los años los esposos habían logrado agregar a su colección.

\- Bueno nosotros debemos retirarnos, muchas gracias por su amable atención y por la pintura calculo tenerla lista y como nueva en seis meses.

\- Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por haber aceptado pasar el rato con esta anciana, hacía mucho que no tenía una conversación tan agradable con alguien. Mi esposo y yo nos dedicamos tanto a viajar para encontrar arte en todos lados del mundo que dejamos aplazada la idea de una familia, hasta que él partió y pues, quede sola en este enorme lugar.

\- Así que por favor siéntanse ambos bienvenidos a este casa cuando quieran.

Sakura y Sasuke se despidieron alegremente, con la promesa de volverla a visitar pronto para continuar con su conversación, subieron al automóvil y emprendieron su viaje de nuevo al centro de la ciudad.

La travesía de vuelta la hicieron entre bromas, conversaciones casuales y una que otra canción entonada por Sakura coreando la música que salía de las bocinas y llenaba el pequeño espacio.

La pelirrosa le indicó a Sasuke el camino a seguir para poder llegar a casa, ella le había insistido que ya había hecho mucho por ella ese día, que se podía regresar a casa en un taxi, pero el azabache como el caballero que era le dijo que ya era tarde para que una señorita anduviera sola en la calle, que lo mínimo que podía hacer era acompañarla hasta casa.

Así siguieron el camino hasta que en un momento Sakura sintió como frenaban de pronto sin motivo aparente.

\- ¿Me puedes esperar aquí un momento? No tardare nada en volver.

\- Claro aquí te espero.

Y como bien dijo Sasuke fue y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba de vuelta, abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil, colocó algo en el asiento, volvió a tomar su lugar y continuaron con el viaje.

\- Llegamos, aquí es. – La chica destrabo el cinturón de seguridad y volvió su mirada a la de Sasuke. – Te agradezco mucho por este día, para serte honesta esta triste por lo del viaje de Sasori, y gracias a ti termine pasando un lindo día.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario, tú me ayudaste muchísimo. – Imitó la acción de su acompañante y prosiguió. - La señora Chiyo no estaba del todo segura si sería una buena idea que alguien "Tan joven" trabajara en una pintura tan antigua y delicada, pero gracias a ti y su larga conversación, termino tomando confianza en nosotros.

Sasuke salió del auto, abrió la puerta trasera para tomar el paquete por el cual se habían detenido unos minutos antes, camino hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió permitiendo a Sakura salir sin dificultades.

\- Sé que no soy yo de quien quisieras oír estas palabras, pero. – Saco detrás de él un ramo de tulipanes envueltos en papel rosa y adornados con un listón menta. - ¡Feliz aniversario Sakura!

\- ¡Son hermosas! No sé qué decir. – Acercó el ramo delicadamente a su rostro para poder disfrutar del aroma, dándole a Sasuke una imagen que no podría volver a borrar de su mente.

\- No tienes porque decir nada, veo que te gustaron y eso es lo importante.

\- Me encantaron, gracias.

\- Bueno me tengo que ir mañana hay que trabajar, por cierto, llegaré en dos días al hospital para poder ver el terreno que se designó al área infantil y comenzar con la limpieza del lugar.

\- Perfecto, te veré en dos días entonces.

El pelinegro después de eso se despidió y emprendió su camino. Por otro lado, Sakura estaba soñada, entro a su casa abrazando aún las flores que sostenía entre sus brazos, repasando en su mente el día tan maravilloso que había vivido.

\- Te veo muy feliz…. Parece que Sasori y tu pasaran una excelente noche.


	5. ¿La elección debe ser Sasori?

¿La elección debe ser Sasori?

El pelinegro después de eso se despidió para emprender su camino de vuelta a casa. Por otro lado, yo seguía soñada, entré a casa abrazando aún las flores que sostenía entre mis brazos, repasando en mi mente el día tan maravilloso que había tenido.

\- Te veo muy feliz…. Parece que Sasori y tú pasaron una excelente noche.

No pude evitar dar un pequeño brinco del susto ante la repentina voz que llamaba mi atención, con su típico tono burlón y con sorna que conocía tan bien.

\- ¡Por Dios, Gaara me asustaste! Te he dicho millones de veces que no me hables de la nada.

\- Tranquila hermanita respira, empiezo a ver la vena de tu frente tomando vida propia. – Un hombre pelirojo de ojos verdes mucho más intensos que los de míos, se encontraba recostando en el lintel de la sala viéndome con picardía y algo de malicia.

\- Jajaja muy gracioso, oye acompáñame a la cocina quiero poner las flores en agua y de paso te cuento como fue mi noche. – Le indique con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza para que me siguiera.

El pelirojo es nada más y nada menos que mi hermano mayor Gaara. Nuestros padres se jubilaron hace tres años, por lo cual decidieron que lo mejor para pasar sus años de vejes sería mudarse a un lugar más tranquilo lo más lejos del bullicio de la gran ciudad posible, dejándonos solos en aquella casa.

Mi hermano y yo tenemos una excelente relación, para mi él no es solo mi hermano, también es mi mejor amigo y la persona que mejor me comprendía en todo el universo; y vaya que en ese momento necesita un consejo masculino.

\- Oye Gaara, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Si claro, pregunta lo que quieras. – Contestó mientras degustaba una manzana y me miraba con toda su atención.

\- Veras, tengo una amiga que ha estado en una relación por largo tiempo, pero últimamente se ha sentido sola en su relación, ahora pareciera que su novio es una figura lejana, que ha tomado un camino completamente diferente y lejano al de ella, como si la magia se hubiese esfumado. – Mientras se habría con la persona que más confiaba en el mundo, sentía como su corazón se iba estrujando con cada palabra, llevaba un tiempo pensando en esto, pero, al ponerlo en palabras todo se volvía real, ahora que exteriorizaba sus pensamientos ya no había vuelta atrás. – Recientemente conoció a otra persona, con quien se volvió a sentir bien como hacía mucho no lo hacía, es un gran hombre, no siente el tiempo cuando está a su lado, es divertido y pese a su apariencia fría y ligeramente arrogante en verdad es una persona tan cálida, amable y divertida.

\- Vaya, ese chico parece ideal.

\- Si eso pienso… Di- digo, eso piensa mi amiga, ¿Eso sería un engaño?

\- Mmm técnicamente no, pero Sakura, si de pronto aparece alguien que puede moverte así los sentimientos mientras que por otro lado Sasori te hace sentir sola, significa que tu relación está en una seria crisis. Deberías pensar bien que es lo que quieres, si vale la pena luchar por tu relación e intentar hacer un esfuerzo por salir adelante o terminar de una vez para poder continuar con tu vida al lado de alguien nuevo.

\- ¿Y si me arriesgo a terminar y al final no le intereso a Sasuke? ¿Y si termino perdiendo lo más por lo menos?

\- Primero hermana, el sujeto te saca tanto de tus cabales que finalmente dejamos de fingir que hablamos de una "amiga", ni siquiera notaste que aceptaste todo y me dijiste el nombre del susodicho sin problemas. – Sonrío triunfal. – Segundo, en la vida todo conlleva un riesgo, deberías preguntarte ¿Quién de los dos merece la pena como para correr ese riesgo? A pesar que puedes perder lo más por lo menos también cabe la posibilidad que ganes algo aun mayor de lo que pensabas.

\- ¡Rayos me queme! – Sakura sonrió mostrando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Pues la respuesta debería ser obvia. Sasori ha sido mi novio por tantos años, nos conocemos el uno al otro a la perfección y aun que no me lo ha propuesto, con él tengo un compañero de vida asegurado.

\- Entonces allí tienes tu respuesta, trata de ver al tal Sasuke como una persona más de tantas en tú vida y continua adelante.

\- Pero, no estoy segura si es la decisión correcta.

\- Sakura, si te sientes tan sola con Sasori ¿No crees que pueden seguir juntos más por costumbre que por amor?

\- No imaginas las noches que perdido el sueño pensando en eso, ¿sabes que es lo más triste? – Caminé hasta la mesa para tomar asiento al lado de mi hermano, llevando conmigo el florero justo frente de ambos. – Hoy era mi aniversario, debí pasar una hermosa velada junto a mi novio, recordando cada hermoso detalle del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, imaginando e ideando lo que nos trae el futuro.

\- Espera un segundo. – Me interrumpió. - Si no pasaste el día con Sasori ¿De dónde sacaste esas flores?

\- Lo sabrías si me dejaras terminar. – Dije al tiempo que le daba un pequeño golpecito en el brazo. - Ya teníamos todo listo para celebrar, en el último momento tuvo que cancelarme, debía salir de viaje por negocios con Naruto, ya no me sorprendió que cancelara. Al principio para serte honesta me sentía ligeramente triste, al final olvide mi tristeza pasando mi tarde "especial" junto a Sasuke, fue un día tan divertido y maravilloso que no pensé en Sasori hasta que entre en casa y lo mencionaste. – Me recargue en el hombro de Gaara buscando consuelo en él.

\- Uff hermanita, creo que el mejor consejo que te puedo dar en este caso, es que te tomes tu tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, ya sea eligiendo estar con Sasori, intentando darte una oportunidad con Sasuke o bien estando sola.

Con las palabras que mi hermano me había dicho en mente, pase las últimas tres semanas tratando de pensar en lo liada que me sentía, por un lado, mantener lejos a Sasori fue demasiado fácil, solo necesitaba ponerle unas pequeñas excusas y el no insistía para verme, la primera semana ignore la única llamada que solía hacerme y entonces también dejo de llamar.

Mientras que con Sasuke la historia había sido un poco diferente, nosotros nunca intercambiamos números telefónicos así que no podía llamarme, pero en las últimas tres semanas había llegado mucho al hospital por el tema del centro para niños. Cuando Tsunade no se encontraba para atenderlo a él y los otros arquitectos, pedía a Shizune que los atendiera poniendo siempre a algún paciente como excusa, los primeros días al volver a mi oficina encontraba un pequeño recado en el cual decía que me había pasado buscando, luego de eso ya no encontraba solo el pequeño trozo de papel, junto a este dejaba un bombom de chocolate, una pequeña flor, un llaverito de un cerezo o cuanta ocurrencia le pasaba por la cabeza al azabache. Con los días a pesar que lo estuve evitando, me emocionaba mucho cuando sabía que llegaría al hospital y entraba a mi consultorio esperando ver que nueva cosita curiosa dejaba Sasuke en mi escritorio.

Después de mi última consulta del día me dirigí a mi consultorio siguiendo la rutina que había establecido en las semanas pasadas, nada grata fue mi sorpresa al entrar y ver que sobre mi escritorio esta vez no había nada, no estaba el papel donde se solía leer que Sasuke me había pasado buscando ni el pequeño regalito que solía acompañarle. Debía admitir que me sentí ligeramente sola y desolada.

\- Ah bueno, no queda de otra era de lógico que se terminaría aburriendo de esperar, supongo que esto hace más fácil saber que tengo que hacer. – Pude ver como una pequeña lagrima intentaba escapar de mi ojo, la retuve para retomar mi compostura.

\- Ya que todo el mundo se ha ido por hoy, creo que aprovechare para ir a ver cómo va avanzando la obra del centro para niños.

Camine rumbo al lugar donde ahora se podían ver los primeros cimientos de lo que había dejado de ser solo un sueño y que comenzaba a volverse una realidad, durante tanto tiempo había soñado con un espacio especial y acondicionado para todo tipo de necesidades con el único fin de poder apoyar a todos los niños que me necesitaran.

El terreno que antes estaba lleno de materiales que no se usaban más y uno que otro juego viejo ahora estaba limpio y con líneas que marcaban donde los albañiles comenzarían a trabajar al día siguiente. Camine hasta llegar a un imponente árbol de cerezos que en poco tiempo debería comenzar a retoñar, amaba ese árbol, me encantaba pasar mis pocos momentos libres bajo su sombra y ver cada año como se llenaba de pequeñas flores que hacían referencia a mi nombre.

Ahora el árbol se encontraba rodeado de marcas supuse que al día siguiente lo talarían para que no fuera un inconveniente con la construcción. - Bueno amiguito, es una lástima parece que te van a talar, me encantaría poder pedir que te quedaras en pie, pero, no quiero dar más problemas con mis caprichos de los que ya les he dado a los arquitectos, gracias por todos los años de paz que me has brindado.

\- Sabes que tus caprichos son órdenes para nosotros, ¿Verdad?

Esa voz, no podía ser cierto, lo había estado evitando por tanto tiempo con éxito y ahora que me había descuidado unos pocos minutos escuchaba su voz y no era tan tonta como para pensar que era imaginaciones mías, claro que no estaba 100% segura que él estaba en ese momento parado detrás de mí.

\- Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Pensé que ya todos se había retirado por hoy. – Me giré para poder enfrentarlo mientras mi corazón parecía que quería salirse de mi pecho.

\- Si ya todos se fueron soy el único que está aquí, llevaba varios días buscándote, pero al parecer habías estado muy ocupada por lo que se nos había hecho imposible, quería hablar contigo, ¿Te gustaron mis obsequios?

Si antes mi corazón se sentía acelerado ahora debía agregar un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar de formar natural y serena como estaba tan acostumbrada, como pude intente articular la frase más cuerda que podía pensar.

\- Sí muchísimas gracias todos tus regalitos han sido de lo más curiosos e interesantes, no te había podido agradecer, no tenía forma, pero, realmente agradezco los detalles y dime, ¿Paso algo malo con el centro de niños? ¿Por eso me habías estado buscando?

Su rostro que hasta ese momento se había mantenido serio cambio para dejarme ver una pequeña sonrisa que probablemente para muchas otras personas habría podido pasar desapercibida, sin embargo, yo llevaba días recordándola desde que él la mostro tan natural para mí en aquel café el día de mi aniversario.

\- No tranquila todo con el centro para niños va muy bien según lo planeado, aunque he de admitir que, si es uno de los motivos por los que te quería ver, de hecho, tengo dos motivos por los cuales te buscaba así que hoy decidí esperar a que terminaras tu jornada para no perder la oportunidad. – Camino hasta la banca que se encontraba acogida por el árbol de cerezo, se sentó y con su mano golpeo ligeramente a su lado indicándome que le hiciera compañía.

\- Así que no solo querías verme por el centro ¿Entonces?

\- Vamos paso por paso Doctora, ¿No cree que este árbol es hermoso?

\- Así es, es una maravilla y deberías haberlo visto cuando florece, es el espectáculo más maravilloso que puede ver.

\- Eso supuse. – Levanto levemente su rostro para contemplar la copa del árbol. – Es una lástima que según diseño original de Kakashi este árbol deba ser removido para colocar una fuente que de la bienvenida, ¿No crees?

\- Aaaah si yo pensé lo mismo, pero Lady Tsunade estaba tan emocionada con la idea de la fuente que no fui capaz de decir nada al respecto. – En verdad había querido salvar el árbol, pero ante la emoción de mi mentora no había tenido el valor de hacer escuchar mi punto de vista.

\- Que bueno que me lo dices. – El azabache llevo su mano hasta su maletín y saco una Tablet, tardo unos cuantos minutos en volver a hablar, hasta que alzó el aparato a la altura de mi vista desplegando un tipo de plano ante mí. – También pensé que sería una lastimas deshacernos de este majestuoso amigo, así que hice unos pequeños cambios a la idea original, solo tuve que mover un poco la fuente más al centro, cambiar las proporciones de las puertas de entrada y las dos rampas laterales, sin estropear su efectividad por supuesto y listo, la fuente seguiría siendo el punto focal de la entrada y el cerezo aún podría mantenerse en su lugar y daría una imagen más apacible al lugar, ¿Qué opinas?

\- Woow Sasuke no lo puedo creer. – Tomé entre mis manos su Tablet sin siquiera pensarlo. – Se ve increíble, sin ofender a Kakashi, esta idea luce aún más bonita que la anterior.

\- ¿Osea que tengo la autorización de la doctora en jefe del proyecto para cambiar la entrada?

\- Jajaja si claro, tiene la autorización para proseguir.

Parecía que toda la incomodidad que había sentido al verlo ahora había desaparecido como por arte de magia, él había tenido la misma perspectiva que yo y mientras caminábamos por el área, él me enseñaba exactamente donde quedaría la fuente, las puertas y todo lo demás, me iba sintiendo cada vez más cómoda y a gusto, sin siquiera notarlo el cielo se había oscurecido, clara señal que ya era hora de irnos.

\- Sasuke ya es algo tarde creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

\- Tienes razón ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- No te preocupes hoy traigo carro, pero puedes acompañarme al parqueo si te parece bien. – Sabía que estaba buscando la forma de permanecer solo un rato más a su lado, una parte de mi pedía que se negara y una parte aún mayor en mí deseaba que aceptara, solo quería unos pocos minutos más a su lado.

\- Perfecto, vamos entonces. – Se inclinó a la derecha levantando levemente el brazo derecho para que me apoyara de él, con mis mejillas algo calientes pase mi brazo alrededor del suyo y comenzamos a caminar en dirección el parqueo.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme Sasuke, este es mi carro así que llegue segura gracias a ti. – Me recline sobre mi vehículo.

\- Es un gusto ser de guarda espaldas para la linda señorita, por cierto, ¿recuerdas que tenía otro asunto que tratar contigo?

\- Es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas tenías otro motivo por el cual me habías estado buscando.

\- Si en verdad me da mucha pena preguntarte esto ya que es algo más personal ¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? ¿Quisieras acompañarme a algún lugar?

\- Emmm yo, pues no tengo planes todavía para el fin de semana, pero no sé si aceptar tu propuesta sea una buena idea, Sasori podría mal interpretar la situación y molestarse.

\- Si, si comprendo muy bien… ¿Qué tal si también lo invita a venir?, he estado trabajando en la restauración del cuadro que me dio la señora Chiyo, ya casi está completo solamente me falta una parte que es vital del cuadro y creo que puedes ayudarme con ello.

\- ¿Yo ayudarte?

\- Si tú, estoy seguro eres la persona perfecta para el trabajo.

\- Bueno está bien, si así lo crees será un gusto ayudarte hablare con Sasori entonces.

\- Perfecto en ese caso. – Sacó su celular. - ¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos números para ponernos de acuerdo y enviarte la ubicación de mi departamento?

Intercambiamos nuestros números y nos despedimos, en el camino llamé a Sasori después de tres semanas, no me dijo mayor cosa, era como si ese tiempo sin comunicarnos no hubiera existido, tampoco le puse ya tanta importancia, le conté lo que había pasado con Sasuke y le pregunte si quería acompañarme, he de admitir que me sorprendí grandemente cuando aceptó. Después de una breve conversación se despidió rápidamente ya que debía terminar una litigación y estaba atrasado, como siempre el trabajo lo llamaba.

Llegue a casa, mi hermano había quedado con unos amigos así que llegaría tarde, me prepare algo rápido para comer y tome un largo baño de burbujas para relajarme. Mientras tomaba el baño empecé a recordar la tarde con Sasuke, lo cálida que era su compañía y en aquel diseño donde había hecho que todo encajara perfectamente sin tener que sacrificar mi árbol favorito, era como si pudiera leer mi mente y hacer mis deseos realidad.

Salí del baño y noté una pequeña luz violeta parpadeando en mi teléfono celular, clara señal que había llegado un mensaje.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Hola Sakura, gracias por aceptar ayudarme este fin de semana

Mi dirección es, 22 calle 11-71 zona 5 Edificación Avia torre sur

Apartamento 505. 21:51

No tienes nada que agradecer será un gusto para mí

¿Te parece si llegamos a las 9:30 a.m.? 22:13

Por mi esta perfecta la hora. 22:15

¿Ya te vas a dormir? 22:18

Aun no, estaba pensando ver alguna película interesante

¿Tienes alguna buena sugerencia? 22:18

Si no mal recuerdo te gusta las de suspenso así que creo

La isla siniestra podría gustarte. 22:18

Oh, sí es verdad me la han recomendado mucho pero

Hasta ahora no la he visto: 22:19

¿Puedo hacerte una rápida llamada? 22:19

Sí, claro 22:19

No había pasado ni un minuto des que había contestado el último mensaje de Sasuke cuando mi teléfono comenzó a repicar.

\- ¡Aló!

\- Hola Sakura, cuanto tiempo sin hablar jajaja

\- Si, parecieran años jajaja

\- Disculpa que te llame, puede que esto te parezca raro, pero realmente me gusta mucho esa película y suele gustarme verla acompañado, pero ya que vivo solo, te parece si la vemos cada quien en su televisor y la comentamos entre ambos.

\- Tienes razón, es una forma rara de ver una película "acompañado", pero suena divertido claro.

Ambos pusimos la película y tardamos un poco en lograr que ambos aparatos se sincronizaran hasta que finalmente lo logramos, la trama era realmente buena y hablar con Sasuke cada que pasaba algo emocionante o ir dándole mis teorías hacia más entretenida la velada.

Escuche entrar a Gaara a la casa, pero preferí seguir al teléfono con Sasuke, la película termino y seguimos hablando un rato más sobre que me había parecido y que otras películas con la misma trama podría interesarnos, seguimos así no sabría decir cuánto tiempo más hasta finalmente quedarnos dormidos con el teléfono, escuchando la pausada respiración del otro.

No suelo dejar notas al final de la historia, pero quería agradecer muchísimo a:

Blue Hawk

Chibi Sakurita

Abrilfrijo03gma

Arella96

Muchísimas gracias por dejar Reviews, ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, cualquier sugerencia o idea son bienvenidas y a todas las personitas que pasan a leer mi historia y que no dejan reviews también les agradezco de todo corazón por tomarse el tiempo de leerme.

¡Gracias!


	6. Modelo

Modelo

En mi vida he conocido muchas mujeres lindas, otras interesantes y alguna otra capaz de llamar lo suficiente mi atención para querer más que una simple amistad, soy un tipo al que consideran bien parecido frente al sexo opuesto así que no me era muy difícil poder acercarme a las féminas. Sin embargo, hasta el momento nadie me había golpeado de la forma que ella lo hizo.

Después del día que pase al lado de Sakura, se me hacía cada vez más difícil dejar de pensar en ella, en el sonido de su voz, sus ojos verdes, la forma en que mueve su nariz cuando sonríe burlona o como se muerde la punta de la lengua también al sonreír de forma inocente.

Intente buscarla para poder compartir un poco más de tiempo a su lado, pero, se comportaba de una forma extraña, como si estuviera buscando las mil y un formas para huir de mí. Al principio pensé en simplemente desistir ante las negativas de sus enfermeras, pero, simplemente no pude, me era imposible apartar mi mente de ella sobre todo cuando intentaba enfocarme en mi trabajo, imaginaba en mi mente cada rincón del centro para niño siendo llenado por sus risas y su voz, ese simple sentimiento me hacía querer dar mi mejor esfuerzo para ella, para poder llenar sus expectativas y crear el lugar que tanto soñaba.

Al principio pedía a las enfermeras que le dejaran un recado diciendo que la había pasado a buscar, pero eso no surtió efectos, ni siquiera así fui capaz de toparme aunque fuese cinco segundos con ella. Unos días después mientras hacía mis compras en el supermercado, encontré una caja de bombones rellenos de diferentes licores, recordé cuando ella me contó cuanto disfrutaba esos chocolates, los terminé comprando y dejando uno para ella cada día en su consultorio, a pesar que no era mí responsabilidad ir todos los días a supervisar la obra, esa se había convertido en mi rutina.

En la segunda semana, supervisando la obra me senté bajo un árbol de cerezo a descansar, me imaginé a Sakura viéndolo al cerezo florecer desde la ventana de su futura oficina en el centro, a pesar que Kakashi ya tenía diseñados los planos originales, decidí comenzar a trabajar en unos pequeños cambios. Pase dos noches sin dormir intentando que todo quedara en los lugares justos. Espere a Sakura en las tardes pensando que podría verla para enseñarle mi idea y si le gustaba, trabajar en ella. Mientras la esperaba una anciana se acercó a mi ofreciéndome claveles… Los compre para ella.

Ese mismo fin de semana fui junto a Karin y Naruto a visitar un templo a las afueras de la ciudad, en la entrada había un campo de flores de cerezo, preparándose para retoñar, entonces imagine lo bella que se vería Sakura en ese lugar rodeada de la naturaleza. Aproveche un momento que mis amigos se distrajeron para ir a comprarle un recuerdo, encontré un llavero con una flore de cerezo preservada intacta en el… Si, también lo compre para ella.

A donde iba encontraba algún detalle que pensaba le podría gustar, había una imagen que pensaba a ella le gustaría ver, esa mujer me comenzaba a volver loco. No podía olvidar que ella tenía una pareja y no quería meterla en problemas, así que le pedía a Hinata una de las enfermeras y casualmente novia de Naruto que me ayudara a dejarle mis recados y regalos en su consultorio sin que nadie más pudiera notarlo.

Así llego el miércoles de la tercera semana consecutiva que llevaba sin verla, ese debía ser si o si el día que lograra al fin hablar con ella, ese jueves se tenía previsto la tala del cerezo, sino le enseñaba mi nueva idea y ella la aprobaba, no habría forma de salvar el árbol.

Hinata me había contado que Sakura al terminar su jornada solía ir a la obra para ver cómo íbamos avanzando, así que decidí quedarme en ese lugar sin moverme hasta que pudiera hablar con ella, entonces, la vislumbre ella estaba justamente parada bajo el cerezo con su frente recostada en el tronco, era ese momento o nunca…

Al principio la note algo incomoda con mi presencia ¿Había hecho algo malo? pero con forme íbamos conversando, le detallaba mi idea del cerezo y le mostraba como iba a quedar todo sentí que aquel ambiente tranquilo y cómplice entre ambos volvía a surgir, ese era el momento para hablarle del otro motivo que tenía para querer verla.

\- Sasuke ya es algo tarde creo que deberíamos irnos ya. – El cielo ya estaba oscuro lastimosamente eso sería todo por hoy.

\- Tienes razón ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Necesitaba una excusa para permanecer un poco más a su lado.

\- No te preocupes hoy traigo carro, pero puedes acompañarme al parqueo si te parece bien.

No tenía ni que pensarlo - Perfecto, vamos entonces. – Me incliné levantando levemente el brazo derecho para que se apoyará de mí, pasó su pequeño brazo alrededor del mío y comenzamos a caminar en dirección el parqueo.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme Sasuke, este es mi carro así que llegue segura gracias a ti.

\- Es un gusto ser de guarda espaldas para la linda señorita, por cierto, ¿recuerdas que tenía otro asunto que tratar contigo?

\- Es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas tenías otro motivo por el cual me habías estado buscando. – Su rostro se mostraba curiosos ante mis palabras, esperaba que eso fuera una buena señal.

\- Si en verdad me da mucha pena preguntarte esto ya que es algo más personal ¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? ¿Quisieras acompañarme a algún lugar?

\- Emmm yo, pues no tengo planes todavía para el fin de semana, pero no sé si aceptar tu propuesta sea una buena idea, Sasori podría mal interpretar la situación y molestarse. – Tonto Sasuke, me había adentrado tanto en ese momento solo de los dos que había olvidado por un momento ese pequeñísimo detalle…

Ella tiene novio idiota.

\- Si, si comprendo muy bien… - Pero en verdad la necesitaba ella era perfecta para mi trabajo, así que dije la tontada más grande que se me pudo ocurrir. - ¿Qué tal si también lo invitas a venir?, he estado trabajando en la restauración del cuadro que me dio la señora Chiyo, me falta una parte que es vital del cuadro y creo que puedes ayudarme con ello.

\- ¿Yo ayudarte?

\- Si tú, estoy seguro eres la persona perfecta para el trabajo.

\- Bueno está bien, si así lo crees será un gusto ayudarte, hablare con Sasori entonces.

\- Perfecto en ese caso. – Saque mí celular. - ¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos números para ponernos de acuerdo y enviarte la ubicación de mi departamento? – Tuve que haberle pedido su número desde que la conocí, así estos días no hubieran sido tan tortuosos.

Intercambiamos nuestros números y nos despedimos, ya en casa y después de un merecido descanso le mande un mensaje para darle mi dirección, con una boba excusa la llame y por primera vez en mi vida, me quede dormido al teléfono, me quede dormido mientras escuchaba su tranquila respiración.

¿Qué se sentirá despertar a su lado? Nunca he pasado toda la noche con alguien.

El resto de la semana paso rápido, finalmente había llegado el sábado, estaba esperando que Sakura y Sasori llegaran a la hora pactada, cuando escuche el timbre repicar no había duda eran ellos.

\- ¡Hola bienvenidos! Por favor pasen.

Sakura y Sasori estaban tomados de la mano, entraron en el departamento, comenzaron a adular el lugar sin separar sus manos, sentí una punzada en el centro de mi pecho ante ese acto.

\- Muchas gracias por aceptar mi extraña petición.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer Sasuke, es un gusto poder ser de ayuda. – Me sonrío como siempre lo hacía.

\- Supondré que yo no te seré necesario, Sasuke te molesta si me siento en tu mesa a trabajar un rato, estoy ocupado con una propiedad intestada y me está volando la cabeza. – Dijo el pelirojo.

\- Si claro, no hay problema siéntete como si estuvieras en tu casa. – Lo vi sacar su portátil y acomodarse en el comedor. - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

\- No muchas gracias estoy bien, en serio te agradezco por dejarme trabajar en tu casa.

Sasori no era un mal sujeto, por el contario era muy educado, amable y ni que decir lo trabajador, Naruto siempre hablaba de como él se desvivía en cada caso que aceptaba como si se tratara de defenderse a sí mismo, eso era algo de admirarse, odiaba admitirlo, pero me agradaba y comprendía porque alguien tan inteligente y centrada como Sakura había elegido permanecer con él tantos años. A su lado, el tiempo que nosotros llevábamos de conocernos y los momentos que pasábamos probablemente para ella era nada.

\- Y bueno Sasuke ahora si me dirás ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

\- Jajaja si, no corras que te parece si primero te doy el tour por mi departamento.

\- Claro, no veo por qué no.

Comenzamos nuestro tour por la cocina y el comedor, pasamos a la sala donde se encontraba el balcón, salimos por este para mostrarle a Sakura el motivo por el cual había elegido ese lugar para vivir.

\- ¿Qué te parece la vista?

\- Es realmente hermosa, una de las mejores que he visto en la ciudad, no tan alto como para que el sol te deslumbre ni tan bajo como para que los edificios impidan apreciar la majestuosidad del panorama.

\- ¡Exacto! Ese fue precisamente el motivo por el cual elegí este lugar para vivir, Karin me mostro varios lugares, pero ninguno mejor que este departamento.

\- ¿Karin? ¿Karin Uzumaki? ¿La prima de Naruto? – Por un momento pensé ver un dejo de desagrado en su rostro, pero tan rápido como llego así mismo se fue.

Debieron ser ideas mías nada más.

\- Si ella, al igual que con Naruto nos hemos conocido desde siempre. – Explique.

\- Bueno básicamente eso es todo, ahora si me acompañas por aquí. – Indique un largo pasillo. – Pasaremos a mi estudio.

Camino unos pasos detrás de mí sin decir más nada, abrí la puerta del estudio haciéndome a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar primero, estaba seguro que le gustaría el lugar, o eso era lo que esperaba.

\- ¡Vaya Sasuke es hermoso!

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Claro, a quien podría no gustarle.

Frente a nosotros un cuarto completamente blanco e iluminado, ese era el motivo por el cual lo había vuelto mi área de trabajo, la iluminación natural era más que perfecta. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de mi autoría y algunas fotografías que había ido coleccionando con el tiempo, justo en el centro se alzaba el cuadro que Chiyo me había pedido restaurar.

Un hermoso cuadro, en el que se apreciaba un claro en medio de un espeso bosque, en el centro de la pintura una joven sin rostro, inclinada sobre un ramo de flores silvestres, aquel ramo era sostenido por un hombre, su amante que la veía con amor arrodillado frente a ella.

\- ¿Es el cuadro de la señora Chiyo? – Preguntó volteando a verme con sus dos esmeraldas completamente iluminada cual niña en la mañana de navidad.

\- Así es, al principio pensé que era una pintura neoclásica la que debía restaurar, pero resulto al final que esta obra de arte pertenece al romanticismo, sus líneas son limpias y delicadas, el sentido de la obra es sencillo de identificar "Amor puro en su máxima expresión".

Ella camino hasta quedar frente a la pintura, al lado de aquella imagen Sakura se veía pequeña, se colocó al lado de la chica y en ese momento me quedo más que claro, ella era la indicada.

\- Es simplemente hermosa, la intención del artista al retratar un joven amor, el rostro del hombre es el relejo de la adoración y devoción por su amada. – La voz de Sakura me saco de mi ensoñamiento. – Pero sigo sin entender, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – En ningún momento la pelirosa despegó su vista del cuadro.

Camine hasta quedar a su espalda, tome su barbilla con mis dedos obligándola a voltease en mi dirección para verme. Puede sentir su cuerpo tensarse ante mí roce, para luego girar nuevamente su rostro a la pintura subiéndolo con el propósito que viera detalladamente el rostro de la mujer.

\- El punto focal de este cuadro es el rostro de los amantes, pero no tengo una referencia del rostro de la chica, y justo allí bella dama es donde entra usted a salvar mi vida.

\- Sigo sin entenderte. – Inclino su rostro para verme de soslayo.

\- Quiero que seas mi modelo, tu rostro es simétricamente muy parecido al original.

\- Jajaja modelo yo, estás jugando conmigo ¿Verdad?

\- No, no para nada… Señorita Haruno yo nunca bromeo cuando hablo de mi trabajo. Tu rostro no solo es simétricamente proporcionado, también eres muy bella y creo que serías la mejor opción para dejar plasmada en la posteridad.

Sasuke, cuida tu lengua ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

\- Debo admitir que me has hecho sonrojar ante tus palabras, y ya que no bromeas… Sera un gusto ser tu modelo y que me inmortalices. – Sonrío de una forma que no lo había hecho antes, estaba verdaderamente alagada.

\- Perfecto en ese caso por favor siéntate aquí. – La acomode en un banquillo. – Primero debo hacer unos bocetos de tú rosto en tiza y luego ya podré colocarlo en la pintura de forma más natural.

\- ¿Tengo que colocarme de alguna forma en especial?

\- No, así estas bien yo iré jugando con las posiciones para ver cuál se vería más natural, puedes platicar conmigo de lo que quieras para no aburrirte, yo te escucho.

Sakura comenzó a contar sobre el tiempo que llevaba en el hospital, como fueron los primeros años del internado, incluso me contó algunas anécdotas paranormales que los doctores, internos, residentes y enfermeras decían haber vivido en el hospital. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, cuando escuche la voz de Sasori en la puerta.

\- Disculpen que los interrumpa ¿Les falta mucho? – Preguntó así sin más, sin siquiera poner atención a que hacíamos o a los bellos bocetos que tenía en mis manos de su novia, era como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo.

\- Aun me faltan hacer algunos bocetos, pero si tienen planes puedo terminar por hoy.

\- No tenemos planes, pero me acabo de recibir una llamada de Naruto, parece que hay unos inconvenientes en la oficina que necesito atender y si espero podría ser muy tarde. – Vio a Sakura fugazmente. – Sakura cariño ¿Te molestaría volver sola a casa? Yo te doy el dinero para el taxi o si prefieres puedes venir al bufete conmigo y esperarme.

\- Si está bien por ustedes yo puedo llevarla a casa cuando terminemos, no falta tanto. – Intervine con algo de molestia.

\- ¿En serio? Me salvas la vida, en ese caso me voy. – Posó sus labios sobre los de su novia en un roce que no duro más de unos pocos segundos, se dirigió después a mi para estrechar mí mano, volver a agradecerme y salir corriendo.

No pude evitar sentirme enojado al ver como la persona que ella amaba y que se suponía también la amaba se comportaba como si fuera una persona más en el mundo y no como si ella fuera su mundo, eso era lo mínimo que alguien como Sakura se merecía.

\- Lo lamento. – Su dulce voz rompió el silencio. – Parece que te he puesto en aprietos.

\- Para nada, al contrario, yo debo disculparme, hablé sin tomar en cuenta lo que querías no pensé que quizás preferías ir con él.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, te aseguro que no quería acompañarlo, este tipo de llamadas ya han pasado otras veces y siempre termino durmiendo en el sillón de Sasori mientras él y Naruto corren de un lado para el otro buscando libros y tirando expedientes de un lado al otro, te aseguro no me pierdo de nada.

\- En ese caso, continúa contándome la historia de la ardilla que se metió en tu bata, prometo no tardar ya mucho.

La calma volvió a reinar, yo escuchaba cada historia y anécdota que ella tenía para contarme por más descabellada que fuera, ese día aprendí que la vida de los doctores en un hospital es realmente movida, pero que siempre encuentran algún buen motivo para sonreír y continuar ayudando a cuantas personas les da su capacidad y a veces aún más allá de eso.

El reloj de la entrada sonó, eso solo podía significar una cosa…

\- Sakura ya son las dos de la tarde, ¿Qué te parece si paramos por hoy y te invito a almorzar?

\- Estoy de acuerdo en ir a comer, pero la última vez tú me invitaste así que esta vez es mi turno, te llevaré a un lugar que estoy segura te encantara.

\- Perfecto vamos, pero ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?

\- Claro lo que sea.

\- ¿Puedo tomarte una foto? – Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante mi cuestionamiento. – Es para poder seguir haciendo los bocetos que necesito y así ya no tendré que molestarte con estar tanto tiempo estática.

\- Jajaja no veo por qué no, todo sea por el arte.

Tomé mi celular y saqué una rápida imagen de ella mientras estaba distraída, ante el click de la cámara volteo a verme y fue el momento justo para tomarla de frente sonriendo.

\- Listo señorita con estas fotos estoy seguro podré terminar mi obra maestra. - Me dio un golpecito en el brazo mientras me llamaba exagerado.

Fuimos a comer a un restaurante de comida brasileña, una excelente elección en mi opinión, siguió contándome muchas anécdotas diferentes, sobre su familia, los diferentes trabajos que tuvo de adolecente, momentos incomodos de infancia, entre otras, con esa mujer no existía un momento de aburrimiento.

Aparque frente a su casa, abrí su puerta y la ayude a salir igual que la primera vez que nos vimos en una situación similar.

\- Gracias Sasuke la pasé genial contigo hoy.

\- Yo soy quien debe agradecerte, primero por ser mi modelo, segundo por ese exquisito almuerzo y tercero por la excelente conversación.

\- ¿Ya te dije que eres un exagerado?

\- Aja, varias veces diría yo.

\- Bueno es para que no lo olvides. – Besó mi mejilla dejando una calidad sensación. – Nos vemos luego Sasuke.

\- Adios Sakura.

¡Gracias por leerme!

Chibi Sakurita: jajaja en otra página donde lo publico también comparten tu teoría, no puedo decirte si estas en lo cierto o no porque sería un gran spolier, espero lo sigas leyendo cuando revele la verdad de que está sucediendo con Sasori. Muchas gracias por leer y por tus ánimos, espero este capítulo también te deje picada para el próximo.

Crema14: Me alegra saber que disfrutas mi historia, y prometo que mientras tenga aun que sea una sola persona que quiera saber que pasa en mi historia por nada la abandonare, ojala disfrutes este capitulo tambien.


	7. Lo que todos ven y nosotros ignoramos

Lo que todos ven y nosotros ignoramos

El proyecto de la clínica marchaba de maravilla Sasuke y Sakura eran un gran equipo, habían logrado complementar las ideas de ella con los conocimientos y habilidades que él poseía para hacer que el centro infantil no solo fuera funcional a su fin, también que se pudiera sentir acogedor para aquellos niños que necesitaban volverlo su lugar seguro.

Según la proyección que había presentado Kakashi a los directivos del hospital, en solo 5 meses más la obra estaría terminada y lista para iniciar operaciones en forma, eso también quería decir que únicamente les quedan 5 meses más para que ellos pudieran compartir juntos como hasta ahora. En los últimos meses se había vuelto costumbre para ambos pasar largos ratos bajo el cerezo mientras conversaban primero de la obra, luego como habían pasado el día y por último cualquier otra cosa que a Sasuke se le ocurriera para poder pasar un pequeño rato más al lado de la chica.

Sakura se encontraba recostada bajo su cerezo tomando un pequeño descanso antes de tener que volver para completar su horario laboral, ese lugar la calmaba y por mucho que lo quisiera negar también ese lugar le hacía recordar a Sasuke.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan, Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – Su rubio amigo llegaba corriendo hasta donde la chica reflexionaba.

\- ¡Naruto Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. – Saludó alegremente la pelirrosa. – Supongo que estas aquí para ver a Hinata. – Sonrió con aquella picardía que la solía caracterizar cuando intentaba sonrojar a Naruto.

\- Sí y no.

\- Haber Naruto, deja de jugar conmigo y ve directo al punto.

\- Jajaja no cabe duda que se te comienza a pegar lo amargada de Sasori, o debería decir la lengua afilada del teme. - La oji jade se sobre saltó ante la mención de ambos hombres.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto? – Cuestionó sin estar realmente segura de querer saber la respuesta.

\- Según me ha contado Hinata, desde que comenzaron con el proyecto de la clínica ustedes dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y nunca en la vida conocerás a alguien con una lengua más afilada que ese sujeto.

\- Para ser tu mejor amigo no hablas muy bien de él, ¿No crees? – Ella empujó al hombre levemente con el hombro en forma de juego.

\- Que sea mi amigo no quiere decir que no sepa como es.

\- Sasuke, es una buena persona, un poco serio y estoico a primera vista, pero en el fondo es un excelente hombre. – Soltó sin siquiera estar del todo consiente que sus palabras salían por sus labios sin pedir permiso a su interlocutor.

\- Jajaja nunca he dicho lo contrario, sabes Sakura-chan. – El rubio se sentó bajo el cerezo, imitando la posición de su amiga. - Karin y yo hemos sido amigos de Sasuke casi toda nuestra vida, estudiamos juntos hasta que él decidió irse al extranjero. Fuera de nuestras propias familias no hemos convivido con nadie tanto tiempo como con él.

\- Si lo sé, tanto tu como Sasori y el mismo Sasuke me lo han contado anteriormente.

\- Sé que lo sabes, el punto mi querida amiga es que, en todo este tiempo jamás había visto al teme sentirse tan tranquilo alrededor de alguien que no fuéramos mi prima y yo. – Se estiró, paso sus brazos por atrás de la cabeza y continuó. - Claro eso hasta que llegaste tu linda señorita de ojos coquetos, me sorprende ver lo bien que se llevan ustedes dos y como se han llegado a compenetrar.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- No, para nada, todo lo contrario, me siento tranquilo de verlo relajado, siendo él mismo con alguien más, pero Sakura, no nos podemos hacer los tontos por mucho tiempo ante lo que les está sucediendo.

\- No te entiendo. – Enarcó una ceja.

\- Sakura, a Sasuke le gustas incluso puede que sienta aún más que un simple gusto por ti.

Decir que ella no había sopesado esa posibilidad sería engañarse a sí misma, lo había pensado varias veces. No solo analizaba si existía la posibilidad que él sintiera algo por ella, también solía pasar las horas después de estar con Sasuke pensando si también había sentimientos en ella por el ojiónix, llegando siempre a la conclusión que era mejor no matarse con semejantes ideas, pero escucharlo de otra persona la había dejado completamente anonadada.

\- Tranquilízate mujer y respira, no te preocupes Sasuke tampoco está consciente de sus propios sentimientos, y no seré yo quien se lo diga, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que tu sientes?

\- Yo – Yo no lo sé Naruto. – Listo ahora estaba dicho y las palabras que se expresan no tienen reversa.

\- Bueno, en ese caso dime, ¿Cómo te sientes si te cuento que Sasuke y Karin durante el colegio fueron más que amigos? ¿Qué ella también siguió arquitectura para poder estar juntos? ¿Qué sientes si te digo que mi prima está dispuesta a recuperarlo y que va con todo?

La pelirrosa sintió en ese momento como un nudo se formaba en su estómago, sus ojos se sentían arder y las palmas de sus manos bajaron su temperatura cálida habitual mientras exudaban.

\- No necesitas decir nada más, la palidez de tu rostro ha contestado por ti a mis cuestionamientos. – El hombre se levantó de su asiento, vio con mucha comprensión a la chica mientras acariciaba su cabellera con cariño. - Sabes Sakura, tu eres una preciada amiga para mí, al igual que Sasori y no digamos Sasuke, no quisiera ver a ninguno de ustedes sufriendo. Piensa bien lo que harás, haz lo que te haga realmente feliz.

Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital nuevamente. – Por cierto. – Se detuvo un momento y giró nuevamente para enfrentar a Sakura. – Karin si ha estado enamorada de Sasuke desde que éramos pequeños, Sasuke lo sabe, pero nunca ha correspondido a sus sentimientos, siempre fue claro y honesto con ella sobre no sentir lo mismo por ella, únicamente lo dije para ver tu reacción.

Y sin mediar más palabras el abogado se fue tranquilamente, perdiéndose del campo de visión de Sakura quien gracias a su intromisión emocional ahora si era un verdadero lio su mente.

Tink Tink

La pelirrosa sacó su celular de la bata blanca que solía lucir durante su horario laboral, su corazón volvió a acelerarse al observar la pantalla de móvil, un mensaje de Sasuke.

Sasuke:

Buen día doctora,

¿Qué tal amaneciste?

Sasuke había viajado a Inglaterra dos semanas atrás para poder asistir a la boda de un viejo amigo de la universidad, durante esos días gracias a la diferencia de horario no les había sido posible conversar, pero si se mantenían en contacto con muchos mensajes y fotografías que se enviaban el uno al otro para compartir todo lo que veían.

Gracias a eso Sasuke había podido ver como avanzaba la obra y Sakura había conocido los lugares más bonitos de Inglaterra según el azabache claro, el lugar donde Sasuke había vivido durante varios años y la Universidad donde se había formado, sin embargo, en ninguna de aquellas imágenes había podido contemplarlo. A pesar de no haberlo conocido mucho tiempo debía aceptar que se sentía raro no tenerlo en su vida.

\- Sakura, Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás? – Nuevamente sus cavilaciones eran interrumpidas, esta vez siendo alguien completamente inesperada.

\- Señora Chiyo, que gusto verla ¿Qué la trae por aquí? ¿Está enferma? ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

Desde que Sakura y Sasuke se habían vuelto cercanos también habían logrado formar una buena amistad con aquella peculiar y solitaria señora. Solían visitarla a menudo para conversar con ella en compañía de una buena y humeante taza de té, para ambos jóvenes era refrescante perderse en los relatos de viajes maravillosos y aventuras inimaginables de Chiyo y su amado esposo.

\- No, no, no… Estoy bien, únicamente me tocaba mi consulta de rutina, ya sabes es importante la medicina preventiva.

\- Uuuf que bien me preocupé por un momento ¿Y todo bien con el chequeo de rutina?

\- Claro que sí tengo la condición física de una colegiala

\- Jajaja no podía esperar nada menos de la gran Chiyo.

\- Oye Sakura, por cierto ¿Y Sasuke? No he sabido nada de él en los últimos días.

\- Ah Sasuke tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra para ir a una boda.

\- Oh wow que alegre por él la ha de estar pasando muy bien visitando de nuevo a sus amigos ¿Por qué no lo acompañaste?

\- ¿Y-yo?

\- Si claro tu, normalmente las parejas suelen ir juntas a esas actividades.

\- Pero señora Chiyo ¿De dónde saca esas ideas? jajaja Sasuke y yo somos solo amigos, recuerda yo le conté que tengo novio Sasori, y que hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo.

\- Oh ya veo aun sigues con ese "novio" tuyo, sabes pequeña déjame darte algo de la sabiduría que he obtenido con los años. – Chiyo trató de sentarse en una banca cercana, Sakura al notar su intención y lo difícil que se le hacía la misma por el desgaste del tiempo, le ayudó para cumplir su misión, con la misma delicadeza que si de su propia abuela se tratase e imitó la misma acción tomando asiento al frente de la señora. – Cuando te veo hablar de él tus ojos muestran el mismo amor, que lo hicieron los míos propios por mi querido esposo. Cuando los veo juntos, siento el mismo tipo de amor que irradiábamos nosotros a su edad.

\- ¿Qué cosas dice Señora Chiyo? Yo no estoy enamorada de Sasuke, yo tengo a alguien más en mi corazón, un hombre bueno con quien he compartido la mayor parte de mi vida. Sasuke es solamente un amigo, mis ojos no muestran más que eso.

\- Sabes una cosa, en esta vida muchas veces las personas involucradas son las últimas en notar cuan enamoradas están, deberían darse una oportunidad, eres una mujer fuerte, bella, inteligente y muy dulce. – La anciana tomó unas hebras rosas para acariciarlas afectuosamente. – Mereces alguien que te ame intensamente, alguien que te haga sentir especial cada día de tu vida sin excepción, alguien que su mundo fuera amplio y brillante antes de ti, pero que sienta por tenerte a su lado que se ha vuelto aún más brillante y más extenso, que se emocione al verte, aunque sea por 5 minutos. No alguien que te haga sentir que eres una persona más en su mundo y que llene tu corazón de soledad.

\- Aaah ya no se ni que pensar, es la segunda persona que menciona el tema hoy.

\- Jajaja puedes llamarlo destino. – Rio sonoramente la anciana.

\- O se pudieron de acuerdo. – Bromeó Sakura.

\- Ps si también podría ser eso.

\- Usted ya fue muy clara en relación a lo que cree que siento, ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Qué ve en Sasuke?

\- Aja y aun así dices que no te interesa, te diré ese muchacho jamás se ha sentido como lo hace gracias a ti, por eso mismo no está consciente de sus propios sentimientos, pero sus ojos no mienten te estas volviendo su mundo.

\- Tal vez sea mejor que siga así, ¿No cree?

\- Ah querida la gripe y el amor no se pueden ocultar.

Después de haber tenido dos pláticas reflexivas sobre sus sentimientos por el azabache que de la nada había ganado terreno en su corazón de una forma que ni siquiera ella había estado del todo consiente hasta ese día, continuó con su día de la forma más normal que su acelerado corazón le permitía después de todo ella era una profesional y en sus manos guardaba vidas, así que sacó al hombre de su mente y siguió con la rutina que la había llevado a ser una de las más jóvenes y mejores doctoras de su campo.

Como era su costumbre al terminar la jornada se dirigió a la construcción para ver sus avances y enviarle el mensaje respectivo a Sasuke, cuando notó que hacia horas él había dejado de contestar a sus mensajes actitud supremamente anormal para ellos.

\- ¡Ah Sasuke! – Dejó escapar un tenue suspiro.

\- Si, Sakura.

Lo que ella pensaba no era posible estaba sucediendo, allí estaba él justo en el día que menos hubiera querido verlo, era su voz no tenía dudas de eso.

Se volteó violentamente en dirección a la masculina voz. - ¡SASUKE! ¿Cuándo volviste? Nos hubieras dicho que regresabas, te hubiéramos ido a traer.

\- Hola Sakura, volví esta mañana de hecho Naruto fue por mí al aeropuerto, me hubiera gustado decirte primero, pero quería darte una sorpresa.

\- Y vaya que me la has dado, no esperaba verte por aquí.

\- A no, pensé que ya habías notado mi presencia y por eso decías mi nombre.

La normalmente nívea piel de la oji jade se tornó tan roja como un tomate. – No, no había notado que estabas aquí y… ps… dije tu nombre porque estaba pensando en los últimos planos que me enviaste, solo estaba imaginando como se vería al final.

Los dos caminaron a la banca del cerezo, Sasuke comenzó a relatarle como había estado su viaje, la boda y lo que había hecho en todos esos días lejos de Konoha. Pese que durante su estadía en Inglaterra le había enviado muchas fotos a Sakura se guardó otras tantas para mostrárselas cuando estuvieran juntos.

\- Y estas son las fotos de la boda a la que fui, como supondrás la chica de blanco y el hombre a su lado eran los esposos.

\- Jajaja que bueno que los señalas, no estaba segura si era la novia o solo una invitada muy poco cortés por lucir así. – En la imagen hubo un pequeño detalle que llamo poderosamente su atención, una linda rubia que tomaba del brazo a Sasuke con mucha confianza, mujer cuyo hermoso rostro se veía adornado por una cándida sonrisa. - ¿Puedo preguntar quién es la linda rubia?

\- Mmm… - Él examinó rápidamente la fotografía buscando a la persona en cuestión. – Claro tu puedes preguntar lo que quieras, ella es Samantha Walker, mi exnovia de universidad, ¿Recuerdas qué te conté de ella y lo bien que nos llevábamos después de que terminamos?

\- oh si ya veo, parece que tuvieron un bonito reencuentro. – Intentó con todas sus fuerzas sonar normal, esperaba haberlo logrado.

\- Se podría decir que sí. – Movió su dedo por la pantalla para pasar a la próxima imagen. – Al fin pude conocer a su hijo, míralo es un niño encantador ¿No te parece?

Ahora Sakura veía a la misma mujer abrazada a un hombre y cargando en sus brazos un pequeño bebé haciéndolos lucir como la imagen promocional de un portarretratos.

\- ¿Está casada? Eso no me lo habías contado.

\- Así es, ella y Ron se casaron como ocho meses antes de que volviera aquí, ellos me llevaron en esa ocasión al aeropuerto igual que ahora, bueno con la diferencia que esta vez me despedían tres personas en lugar de dos.

La pelirrosa debía de admitir que la pesadez que se había apoderado de ella unos instantes antes se había esfumado.

\- Sakura hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

\- Claro dime.

\- ¿Me extrañaste en estos días?

\- Te extrañé Sasuke.

Lo admito, Señora Chiyo, Naruto tienen razón. Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Sakura, ya no lo podía negar más, estaba perdida de amor por Sasuke.

¡Contestando Reviews!

**Blue Hawk:** Me alegra saber que te guste la personalidad de este Sasuke, alguien me dijo que no se parecía tanto al de la obra original, pero creo que al no tener una infancia traumante este Sasuke sería un poco más cándido. Y parece que Sakura ya no está más confundida.

**Crema14: **Es lindo saber que te encanto mi capítulo anterior, espero que este, este a la altura de tus expectativas, en el próximo episodio veremos realmente que es lo que ha estado sucediendo con Sasori todo este tiempo, espéralo.

**Chibi Sakurita: **Jajajaj si soy un poquito mala, es para dejarlas enganchadas y que quieran leer el próximo capítulo, ya en el próximo capítulo revelare lo que ha estado sucediendo con Sasori y podrás ver si tu teoría conspirativa es correcta. Espero que disfrutaras también de esta parte y que me quieras seguir acompañando hasta el final.


	8. La tempestad antes de la tormenta

La tempestad antes de la tormenta

**Advertencia, este capítulo tocará un tema que puede ser considerado sensible para algunos lectores. Colocaré nuevamente la advertencia para que puedan saltarse esa parte si desean. **

Sasuke se dirigió a su lugar especial para verse con Sakura, ya solo tres meses más y el proyecto estaría finalizado, por más que intentaba dejar de lado esa idea, frente a sus ojos se alzaba la prueba no solo de las cosas maravillosas que podían crear juntos, también el recuerdo constante que su tiempo iba avanzando como los granos que inevitablemente caen dentro de un reloj de arena.

La tarde se iba tornando bastante fría y oscura, el Uchiha llevaba varios minutos esperando a la pelirrosa quien no daba señas por el lugar.

Esperó 10 minutos… 20 minutos… 40 minutos… hasta 1 hora. Él se negaba a moverse de aquel majestuoso cerezo que en los últimos meses se había convertido en un refugio para ambos, aquel árbol era el mudo testigo de cómo la relación entre ellos había crecido y cambió. Los había visto conversar, reír y brillar el uno para el otro.

Sasuke estaba seguro que la joven no se había ido aun, al llegar se percató que el carro seguía aparcado en su lugar habitual, hasta que sus ojos alcanzaron a divisar la respuesta que tanto había estado buscando para saber que sucedía con la chica.

\- ¡Oye Hinata! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – Gritó eufórico agitando la mano para llamar la atención de la chica de ojos perla.

\- ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! ¡Hola! Que gusto verte.

\- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Ese Usuratonkachi anda por aquí?

\- Si ya me voy mi turno por hoy se ha terminado, pero tristemente hoy no pudo venir Naruto por mí.

\- Vaya eso si es raro, no suele dejarte ir sola hasta donde sé.

\- Normalmente me lleva a casa todos los días, solamente que hoy lo llamaron para una reunión de emergencia junto a Sasori.

\- Vaya esos dos sí que trabajan hasta el agotamiento. – Se quedó pensativo unos instantes. – Es bueno saber que te tiene para no descuidar su salud, gracias a ti no me tengo que preocupar por el baka ese.

La tímida chica únicamente contestó con una leve sonrisa. – No tienes que agradecerme, nada me hace más feliz que cuidar del hombre que amo.

\- Por cierto, Hinata, ¿Sabes dónde puede estar Sakura? Ayer acordamos que revisaríamos la funcionalidad de las rampas de emergencia en el centro de niños, se me hace extraño que aún no llegara.

\- Si, Sakura está en su consultorio. – Parecía que la mujer no estaba segura si debía continuar o no, al final decidió terminar con su idea. – Creo que sería bueno que subieras con ella.

Ante la frase de Hinata y su rostro de angustia, el azabache ni siquiera se detuvo para despedirse de la novia de su mejor amigo, se apresuró para poder llegar con la pelirrosa, presentía que algo andaba bastante mal.

Tock, Tock, Tock – Tocó a la puerta, esperó unos breves instantes, al no tener respuesta tocó de nuevo sin que el resultado variará. Esperaba que Sakura no se molestara con él por la intromisión, pero debía comprobar que estaba allí y sobre todo que estuviera bien.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y logró ver su tenue silueta cubierta por la oscuridad de la pronta tarde que ya se estaba apoderando del paisaje, se encontraba de espalda a la puerta sentada en el blanco sillón que decoraba su consultorio. Sakura tenía su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, al parecer aún no se percataba de la presencia intrusa en el lugar.

El azabache se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a la espalda de la chica. Con la finalidad de no asustarla, colocó una mano en su hombro así llamando su atención.

\- Reiko-chan te dije que no necesitaba nada más por hoy te puedes ir tranquila, gracias. – Su voz era la más apagada que le había escuchado hasta ese día.

\- No soy Reiko y tampoco podría irme tranquilo viéndote así.

Sakura se exaltó ante la voz que la sacó de su letargo. Honestamente ella estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que se descuidó al grado de no estar consiente el día, la hora o el compromiso que había pactado la tarde anterior.

Sin girarse por completo respondió – ¡Sasuke por Dios! Me olvide que debía verte hoy, por favor disculpa mi torpeza.

\- Eso no importa Sakura, revisar lo que sea que te propuse pierde completamente la importancia ante ti.

\- Gracias Sasuke, en ese caso sería mejor que te fueras, necesito un tiempo a solas prometo que mañana continuamos con lo nuestro.

\- Creo que necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí estoy para ti solo di… - No fue capaz de terminar la frase, un sonoro golpe había hecho eco a su alrededor, aquel sonido seco había sido producto de la joven al golpear el blanco sillón cuando se puso de pie en un solo movimiento.

\- ¡¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡VETE SASUKE! Solo sal de aquí y vete por favor, necesito estar a solas. – Su voz comenzó en un tono alto, bajando a poco hasta ser casi imperceptible.

Sakura escuchó los pasos ajenos alejándose, seguidos del sonido característico que hacía su puerta poco aceitada al ser cerrada. Por un instante se sintió aún más devastada de lo que de por sí ya se encontraba antes. Había dirigido todo el enojo e impotencia que sentía con una persona que no solo no lo merecía, sino que en su voz denotaba genuina preocupación por ella. Su corazón se estrujó y las lágrimas que intentó contener toda esa tarde empezaron a rodar por sus blanquecinas mejillas.

En el momento justo que sintió como sus piernas iban a colapsar dejándola caer nuevamente en el sillón, unos cálidos brazos la rodearon dándole el soporte que tanto rogaba en su interior por encontrar.

\- Te escuché, te escuché bien. - El azabache la giró buscando encontrar el rostro femenino, contemplando en aquellas esmeraldas que eran tan claras como un nacimiento de agua, esmeraldas que en aquellos momentos se encontraban empañadas por lágrimas de verdadero dolor. La aferró a su pecho como sí la vida de ambos dependieran de aquel simple rocé. – Pero, ese ligero temblor de tú cuerpo al correrme me demuestra que la realidad es distinta, necesitas a alguien en este momento y quiero ser ese alguien, quiero ayudarte a recuperar la fuerza que has perdido.

Sakura no pudo más, enterró su rostro en el pecho masculino, se aferró a la blanca camisa y por primera vez en muchos años lloró ante alguien, lloró como aquella niña que pierde a su primera mascota, su peluche o manta favorita haciéndole sentir su primer corazón de infante roto. Sin más dejó escapar todos sus sentimientos en lágrimas, sollozos y pequeños hipidos. El ojionix por su parte no dijo nada, sabía que en ese momento las palabras no eran necesarias, lo único que realmente le importaba era que ella estaba mal y que él estaba para apoyarla quedándose a su lado mientras fuera necesario.

Así pasaron un rato, ella llorando y el consolándola con su sola presencia hasta que finalmente la pelirrosa habló. – Debes pensar que soy una completa loca, gritándote un momento y llorando al otro.

\- No podría pensar eso de ti nunca, habrás tenido tus motivos para actuar así, nadie llora como lo has hecho sin tener una buena razón. – Con su dedo pulgar alzó el rostro de Sakura, mientras con los otros limpiaba cuidadosa mente los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- Si te lo contara probablemente te parecería bobo y te reirías de mí.

Sasuke tomó esta vez el pequeño rostro entre sus dos manos forzándola a concentrarse únicamente en su rostro completamente serio y tal vez algo molesto. - ¿Te parezco el tipo de persona que se reiría de ti?

\- No, se bien que no. – El aludido relajó nuevamente su expresión.

\- Eso me tranquiliza, vente te llevaré a tu casa es tarde y comienza a enfriar la noche.

\- No te preocupes puedo irme sola a casa.

\- No en ese estado, no me sentiría tranquilo dejándote ir como te encuentras, hazlo por mí, ¿Sí?

\- Esta bien vámonos entonces, pero por el lado de atrás no quiero que nadie me vea así.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

El trayecto a casa de Sakura fue sumamente tranquilo, después de haber llorado sus ojos estaban hinchados y cansados, no era de extrañar que se quedara dormida en cuanto entró al vehículo. Sasuke por su parte tomó su saco y lo colocó sobre su acompañante para poder brindarle el calor que seguramente su cuerpo estaría necesitando. El clima se volvió inclementemente frío incluso él sentía que comenzaba a calarle en los huesos. Manejó rumbo al hogar de la pelirrosa, en los últimos meses había estado en ese lugar varias veces así que no necesitó despertarla para encontrar el camino hasta su destino.

\- Sakura, oye despierta ya hemos llegado. – La aludida sintió un leve cosquilleo en su mejilla, con pesadez abrió los ojos topándose con una mirada serena y tan oscura como la noche que los envolvía. Por unos instantes se quedó prendada hasta que la mano del azabache se movió delante de ella para traerla de vuelta de su trance.

\- O si, perdóname por favor por un momento no supe dónde estaba. – se incorporó rápidamente para salir.

\- Te acompaño hasta la puerta, no creo estar tranquilo hasta verte dentro de tu hogar. – Únicamente recibió un leve asentimiento como respuesta.

Caminaron hasta la entrada, la pelirrosa tomó sus llaves abriendo la puerta que le daba la bienvenida a su oscura y solitaria casa.

\- Bueno, creo que me voy ya. – Beso la frente de la chica. – Como no tienes carro vendré por ti mañana en la mañana, ¿Está bien? – Se volteó para emprender nuevamente su rumbo hasta el vehículo, cuando sintió una pequeña mano envolver la suya.

\- Sasuke, ¿Te podrías quedar un poco más? No quiero estar sola.

\- Claro, yo haré lo que tú quieras.

Ambos entraron en la propiedad, aún que él conocía la casa al haber llevado a la chica tantas veces, esta era la primera vez que entraba, eso lo ponía un poco nervioso. Ella lo condujo hasta la sala pidiéndole que tomara asiento en lo que preparaba algo de café y unos sándwiches para ambos, no era la cena más complicada ni exquisita que sabía preparar, pero creía sería suficiente para llenar sus estómagos.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Gritó desde el otro lado de la sala.

\- No, todo está bajo control.

Ella volvió con una bandeja llena de implementos para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de su improvisada cena sentándose al lado de su compañero.

\- Oye, ¿Esta tu hermano? Aun no lo conozco sería una buena ocasión para presentármelo.

\- Oh, Gaara no se encuentra hoy en casa, mi hermano pertenece a la filarmónica de Japón, este fin de semana tienen una presentación en Kyoto.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Sasori? – Saberse a solas con la mujer que llenaba en los últimos meses sus pensamientos lo ponía muy nervioso.

\- Solo supe que tenía una reunión importante con Naruto, de eso más nada.

\- Ya veo, ¿Sabe que tuviste un día difícil?

\- No lo sabe, está muy ocupado como para agobiarlo con mis problemas.

\- Nunca se está "Muy ocupado" para tu persona especial, por cierto, ¿Quieres contarme lo que te sucedió?

La mujer dejó el plato que sostenía en sus manos nuevamente en la mesa que adornaba la sala, giró de medio lado dando la espalda al azabache, se recostó sobre él y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás topándose con la de Sasuke.

**A partir de este punto puede ser considerado tema sensible para algunos lectores, volveré a colocar donde pueden seguir leyendo. **

\- Hace 3 años conocí a una chica que apenas rondaba sus 15, había tenido que ser internada de emergencia debido a serías complicaciones a consecuencia de trastornos alimenticios, su corazón se había vuelto del tamaño de un limón, estaba perdiendo sus dientes, aquella niña no pesaba más de 90 libras, podía ver como su piel se le pegaba a los huesos. La madre estaba tan obsesionada con los estándares de belleza televisivos que en su afán de tener la hija perfecta, la sometía a dietas inhumanas. – Suspiró con cansancio. – Su padre era una figura completamente inexistente en sus vidas. Trabajamos mucho con Tsunade-sama para poder recuperarla, tenía visitas periódicas con una nutricionista y un psicólogo.

Sakura se perdió en sus recuerdos. – Llegaba todas las semanas al hospital y siempre conversaba con ella, al principio era tímida y reservada, me costaba muchísimo sacarle una palabra y ni que decir de una sonrisa, hasta que poco a poco se fue abriendo conmigo, me decía que su sueño era ser médico y poder ayudar a otros niños y niñas que estuvieran en su posición. – Abrazó sus piernas apoyando su mentón sobre las rodillas. – Me encantaba ver cómo había mejorado poco a poco y lo mucho que trabajaba para salir adelante, me llenaba de orgullo, solíamos trabajar juntas imaginando como podría ser el centro de salud mental para niños, sus pequeños ojitos antes apagados brillaban de la emoción cuando le contaba que existía la pequeña posibilidad que aprobaran nuestro proyecto.

Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y piernas. – Me prometió que cuando se lograra ella sería una voluntaria hasta que pudiera entrar en la Facultad de Ciencias Médicas.

\- Suena como una bonita historia. – Mencionó el abrazándola nuevamente como una invitación a continuar.

\- Lo era, de repente hace 4 meses dejó de asistir a sus citas, como estábamos preocupadas llamé a su casa para consultar si todo estaba bien. Me dijo que la próxima semana llegaría y así fue. Tenía una sorpresa para nosotras, resultaba que estaba embarazada. Ella lucía muy feliz por el hecho realmente quería ser madre y llenar a su bebe de todo el amor y comprensión que ella no había logrado gozar en esos años. – Nuevamente lágrimas corrían desde sus ojos hasta sus labios. – Desgraciadamente su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado por las secuelas de sus trastornos así que el embarazo era de alto riesgo, por más que hizo todo lo que se le recomendó y que siguió al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones. – Tomó aire como símbolo que tomaba fuerzas para proseguir. – Con 3 meses perdió al bebe, estaba destrozada y se notaba, hicimos todo lo posible por volverla a ayudar, esta vez decidimos mandarla con un psiquiatra que la pudiera sacar del estado de depresión en el que se sumergió.

Volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos de su acompañante buscando así la seguridad y el aplomo que necesitaba para continuar. – El lunes de la semana pasada llegó como era habitual se miraba mejor, me dijo que se sentía mejor y creí en ella, esta mañana llegó su pareja para agradecernos por todo lo que hicimos en esos años, pero aquel mismo lunes por la noche ella tomó la decisión de abandonar este mundo. Su novio me dio una de las 5 notas que dejó tras tomar esa decisión, decía:

Querida Sakura,

Gracias por no ser solo una doctora, por no verme como un paciente más dentro de tantos que veías. Gracias por ser mi ejemplo y mi amiga.

\- Eso era todo, no había más en ese pedazo de papel, así sin más me dijo adiós. – Sasuke la apretó lo más que pudo sin herirla quería quitar el dolor de ella, no podía si quiera imaginar cómo podría sentirse, pero el temblor de su cuerpo le daba una ínfima idea de la devastación que la llenaba. - Lo intenté Sasuke, juro que hice todo lo posible para recuperarla quise mostrarle que se podía salir adelante, pero al final no fue suficiente, no pude ver cuán mal se sentía, confié en esa última sonrisa en su rostro y al final la perdí.

\- Pequeña no se ni que decirte.

\- Pensaras que para un doctor se vuelve cotidiano ver personas que parten de este mundo, pero aún nos duele.

\- Sakura, no eres una diosa, eres tan humana como yo o como esa chica, perdiste a alguien importante en tu vida tienes derecho a sentirte mal, nadie podría juzgarte por eso, es tu dolor y puedes mostrarlo de la forma en que tu corazón te lo pida. – El chico acariciaba las rosas hebras de cabello y juntaba sus labios a la frente de su "amiga". – Llora todo lo que quieras. Pero no olvides que pese a toda la tristeza que vivió la chica tú fuiste una luz en su vida, así como lo eres para muchos otros niños que te admiran y no solo para ellos, eres luz en la vida de todos los que te rodeamos, no dejes que esto te tire. No tengo duda que tomaras esto como un nuevo aliciente para seguir ayudando a todos los niños. Pero, por hoy pequeña se vale llorar.

**Aquí termina el tema sensible. **

El frío de la noche se volvía más intenso a cada minuto que pasaba, Sakura jaló una manta que se encontraba en el sillón la pasó por la espalda de Sasuke tapándose ambos con ella.

\- ¿Por qué tienes una manta aquí?

\- A veces vengo tan tarde que no alcanzo a llegar hasta mi habitación y caigo rendida aquí, Gaara la deja para que no pase frío y enferme.

\- Es un buen hermano mayor.

\- Si lo es. -Sin planearlo o siquiera notarlo ambos se quedaron dormidos juntos, abrazados bajo la misma manta, con el corazón de ella un poco más reconfortado por las palabras del Uchiha.

Los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro creando molestia, Sasuke intentó moverse para bloquear aquel impertinente astro de luz que interrumpía sus sueños. Se vio imposibilitado por una pequeña mano que reposaba sobre su pecho y la otra que tenía aprisionados sus dedos. De golpe las escenas de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, Sakura llorando, la triste historia de aquella joven, ambos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo juntos.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió pleno y feliz de despertar con alguien a su lado, aquella pregunta que se hizo la noche que ambos durmieron al teléfono se había respondido sin buscarlo. Despertar a su lado era simplemente maravilloso.

"En mi vida me he acostado con varias mujeres, nunca pase la noche completa con ninguna de ellas. El simple acto de estar acostado en este sillón sintiéndome ligeramente adolorido por la mala posición, de todo lo vivido la noche anterior, ver su rostro durmiente y querer detener este instante, es más íntimo y reconfortante que cualquier noche de sexo con otra." – Pensó Sasuke para sí mismo.

Cargó a Sakura para acomodarla lo mejor posible en el sillón, lo hacía con la mayor delicadeza que hubiera usado nunca antes, pues no quería despertarla. Se arrodilló para que su rostro quedará a la altura de ella.

\- Sabes pequeña, eres luz en mi vida, no tengo idea en que momento te metiste en lo más profundo de mi ser, para serte sincero tampoco me interesa mucho pensar en eso ya, muchos pensarán que no me he dado cuenta de mis propios sentimientos. – Tomó la pequeña mano de ella entre la gran y fuerte mano varonil de él, beso uno a uno sus dedos y llevó ambas manos hasta su pecho justo donde retumbaba su corazón. – Pero estoy más consiente que nunca de cuanto me gustas, este señor que late aquí adentro se ha vuelto tuyo. – Sonrió – Sé que eres ajena y lo respeto. No haré nada que vaya contra tu felicidad, pero, mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá solo a ti, a partir de hoy tienes a un hombre incondicional que estará aquí para lo que necesites, llámalo "amigo" o como mejor te parezca, yo seré feliz mientras pueda tener ese espacio en tu vida. - Sasuke beso las manos de Sakura, luego su mejilla y terminó en la frente.

\- Bueno no conozco este lugar, pero creo que me las podre arreglar para preparar algo decente de desayunar para ambos.

Se levantó del lugar y fue rumbo a la cocina repasando mentalmente lo poco que sabía cocinar pensando en que podría gustarle a la chica.

Mientras tanto en la sala, los ojos de Sakura se habrían ante la incredulidad de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, sentía que su corazón latía con tal violencia que podría salírsele por la boca en cualquier momento, llevó sus manos hasta sus labios para acallar el grito que tenía atorado en la garganta… ¡Sasuke la quería!

Contestando Reviews

¡Hola! Yo sé que en el capítulo pasado escribí que en este sabríamos que es lo que realmente ocurre con Sasori pero…. Sentí que en este orden quedaría mejor, ahora sí en el próximo capítulo si sabremos lo que esconde en novio de Sakura… Si no se me ocurre nada nuevo jajajaja.

**Chibi Sakurita: **Corto el capítulo en el mejor punto para que no abandones la historia jajajaja.

Me encantaría saber cuáles son las teorías conspirativas que surgen en tu cabeza y me alegra dentro de todo algunas de ellas desaparezcan, siento que al menos no estoy haciendo la historia taaaan predecible. Para lo que se puede esperar de un romance claro. Y gracias a ti y las personas que me dejan Reviews y comentarios en la otra app donde publicó me anime a actualizar más rápido, espero poder hacer todas las semanas hasta terminar la historia.

**0'-L.i.v-'0: **Sí, al fin Sakura dejó de hacerse la loca sobre sus propio sentimientos y acepto que el sexy azabache le importa más de lo que quería aceptar. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el desarrollo que quise lograr en el capítulo anterior, saber eso me anima muchísimo para seguir escribiendo y espero este, esté a la altura para ti. 

PD. Que mal lo de tu Nick, pero ame este esta genial.


	9. Karin y Sasori

Karin y Sasori

¿Cómo debía actuar ahora? Sakura había escuchado todo el monólogo de Sasuke, estaba demasiado emocionada, apenas había aceptado sus propios sentimientos y ahora era bombardeada por los sentimientos del azabache.

La oji verde, había optado por mantener los ojos cerrados así continuando con la fantasía para Sasuke de seguir durmiendo, mientras lo escuchaba en su cocina ir de un lugar a otro. Como le gustaría poder levantarse en ese mismo momento, correr a sus brazos y decirle que era correspondido, lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero estaba consiente que debía hacer las cosas bien, por ella, por Sasori y por Sasuke. Como Naruto le había dicho nadie aquí merecía salir herido por su cambio de corazón.

"Debo terminar esto, necesito hablar con Sasori y dejar todo claro de una vez por todas, después de todo lo que hemos compartido no merece que lo engañe ni con el pensamiento." – La pelirrosa meditaba que sería lo próximo que haría, cuando un cálido roce en su mejilla la hizo abrir los ojos para encontrar los de Sasuke viéndola con tanta ternura que hizo automáticamente a toda su sangre viajar hasta sus mejillas, agolpándose para darle un color carmesí que resaltaba su belleza y por el cual podía culpar al susto de ser despertada.

\- ¡Buenos días dormilona! Ya es hora de despertar.

\- Sasuke, buenos días. – Se restregó los ojos fingiendo recién despertar. – Que bien huele aquí.

\- Ya que ayer por la noche pude degustar a mi paladar con tus exquisitos Sándwiches hoy es mi turno de complacer a la dama.

\- Jajaja muero de curiosidad por saber que pudo haber cocinado chef Uchiha. – Intentó levantarse del sillón, sin embargo, su chef personal se lo impidió, haciéndola tomar nuevamente asiento y cubriéndola ligeramente de nuevo con la manta, después de todo la mañana aún era fría.

\- No te muevas, en seguida te traeré la comida.

Pocos segundos después Sasuke volvió a la habitación con una bandeja decorada por unas florecillas que encontró en el jardín, dentro de un vaso simulando ser un florero, dos tazas de café con leche, a él este último no le gustaba mucho, pero sabía que a la chica si, así que preparó lo mismo para ambos y como el centro del desayuno un platillo que era muy colorido y que ella desconocía, el ojinegro supo entender la mirada de incertidumbre en aquel rostro.

\- Se llama Fritatta, mientras estudiaba en Londres tuve un compañero de piso italiano, el me enseñó a hacer este platillo, estoy seguro que te gustará.

Sakura había soñado durante tanto tiempo que alguien la despertara con un rico desayuno en la cama, como tantas películas románticas mostraban. Sasori era un buen hombre, pero un tanto serio y poco detallista en ese sentido, tanto así que después de un tiempo dejo de soñar. Ahora junto a Sasuke había conocido lo lindo que podía ser despertar de esa manera, que ese tipo de cosas no eran solo fantasías de película, aunque en lugar de una cama ambos estuvieran comiendo y riendo en su sillón justo al centro de la sala, para ella eso lo hacía aún más especial de lo que soñó.

Ring, Ring, Ring – El molesto sonido del celular de la mujer los hizo salir de la burbuja que habían creado para ellos solos.

\- Disculpa debo de…

-Sí, si por favor contesta.

\- ¿Alo? Hola cariño ¿Qué tal amaneciste? – Sasuke se sentía incómodo, sabía que era lo más normal del mundo que ella hablara con su novio o que usaran apodos melosos entre ellos, aun así, saberlo no lo hacía más fácil para él. – Claro, perfecto entonces el próximo sábado… Ah por cierto quería contarte que mi paciente ayer… – La voz al otro lado del teléfono no le habían dejado terminar la frase. – Si, si comprendo está bien ten un lindo día, adiós.

\- Era Sasori. – Intentó sonreír alegremente. – Tenía buenas noticias

\- Veo que no pudiste contarle lo que te sucedió. – Su tono denotaba clara molestia.

\- No te preocupes, no era tan importante comparado con su noticia.

Ring, Ring, Ring – Nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por el repique de un celular, esta vez siendo el turno del azabache.

\- Mmm es Naruto ¿Te molesta si contesto?

\- No, por favor atiéndelo, ya supongo para qué es la llamada.

\- Lo pondré en alta voz, mi bocina ha estado fallando.

Sasuke contestó su móvil, con un poco de nervios él conocía perfectamente a su amigo y lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser, era impredecible lo que podría decir y que Sakura podría llegar a escuchar.

\- Naruto estas en altavoz cuidado con lo que digas.

\- Jajaja Bien sabes que tienes tus pecados amigo mío. – El rubio rio. – No me digas que pasaste la noche con una linda señorita y no quieres que me escuche decir… - El comentario hizo que Sakura se sintiera mal, ella no quería pensar en el azabache pasando la noche con otra mujer y menos en el contexto que Naruto había insinuado.

\- Ya cierra la boca idiota y dime ¿Qué quieres?

\- Bueno ya no te enojes teme, estoy demasiado feliz y quería compartirlo con mi mejor amigo, Sasuke… Logramos cerrar el negocio, nuestra firma se ha convertido oficialmente en la encargada del área jurídica de la corporación hotelera Avia.

\- ¡Felicidades Naruto! Vaya usuratonkachi has trabajado mucho por esa cuenta te felicito lo tienes bien merecido amigo.

\- Gracias, Sasori y yo estamos realmente contentos este es el primer paso para volvernos una firma reconocida en el medio y para celebrarlo este sábado vamos a hacer una barbacoa, por supuesto estas más que invitado.

\- Sera un gusto Naruto.

Ambos amigos cruzaron unas cuantas palabras más sin mayor importancia, despidiéndose alegremente el uno del otro, Sasuke estaba realmente orgulloso de su amigo y todo lo que este había sido capaz de alcanzar.

\- Imaginaré que Sasori te llamó para darte la misma noticia.

\- Así es, estaba realmente eufórico, pocas veces lo he escuchado tan emocionado como hoy.

\- Ambos lo merecen, son grandes abogados y han trabajado incansablemente para esto.

Así pasaron los días, Sakura había intentado hablar con Sasori de su relación sin embargo se le había hecho imposible, él había estado evitándola toda la semana, únicamente habían hablado por teléfono y en cada ocasión que ella intentó traer el tema de su relación a la mesa, él pelirrojo buscaba cambiar el tema, hasta que por fin decidió que las cosas no podían continuar así, tomó sus cosas y fue a buscarlo a su oficina.

\- Oye Sasori, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- Claro cariño, solo déjame que le entregue estos papeles a Ino. – El hombre salió de su oficina dejando sola a Sakura.

Ella que solía utilizar el teléfono de su novio para jugar se sorprendió al ver como la pantalla emergente de los mensajes aparecía y más se sorprendió al leer de quien era el mensaje.

Karin Uzumaki:

Sasori, te espero dentro de dos horas en el restaurante de siempre, estoy segura que amaras lo que tengo hoy solo para ti.

Sakura no comprendía ese mensaje, él siempre estaba ocupado para salir con ella por eso solían verse en la oficina de él o en la casa de alguno de los dos. En ese instante la puerta se abrió entrando de nuevo el hombre.

\- Creo que te llegó un mensaje, podría ser importante.

\- Oh gracias. – Tomó el celular para leer dicho mensaje. – Cariño tengo una emergencia laboral debo irme, sé que prometí llevarte a casa, adelántate en tu carro si me da tiempo llego para cenar juntos. – Beso la frente de su novia y salió corriendo del lugar.

Ahora si estaba perdida ¿A caso Sasori la estaba engañando con Karin? Lo peor de esto no era ser engañada, era que no le enojaba o entristecía. Por el contrario, la hizo sentir extrañamente tranquila ya no había impedimentos, podía terminar con él y buscar a Sasuke sin sentirse mal por ello.

Finalmente, el sábado había llegado, todos los amigos y familiares del dúo de abogados se encontraba en el gran jardín de la casa Uzumaki. El lugar estaba lleno de comida y bebidas de todo tipo, los asistentes a la fiesta felicitaban a Naruto y Sasori por el logro que habían conseguido tan jóvenes. En el centro del jardín se había formado una pista de baile improvisada, los invitados disfrutaban del ambiente de júbilo que se respiraba.

Sakura disfrutaba de bailar junto a su hasta ese momento novio, mientras Sasuke la observaba sentado en una mesa algo alejada del bullicio. Para Sasuke ver bailar a esa mujer era una delicia a la vista, no había género que no se luciera en ella y por la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se notaba que realmente le gustaba bailar tanto como a él observarla hacerlo.

Karin se acercó a Sasuke para invitarlo a que se uniera en la pista de baile con ella, hasta que sus intenciones se vieron truncadas, aquel hombre que ella amaba con toda el alma se encontraba embobado viendo primero una mata de cabellos rosas que se mecían al compás de la alegre melodía que amenizaba la fiesta, pasando luego a la pantalla de su celular donde se veía la foto de la misma chica pelirrosa.

"Me pregunto si hice bien en involucrarme con Sasori, en mi defensa él fue quien me buscó a mí." – Pensó la chica con su semblante ensombrecido. De Igual forma decidió llamar la atención del hombre para cambiar el semblante de tristeza que estaba tomando el rostro de Sasuke.

Karin y Sasuke comenzaron a hablar animadamente sobre sus trabajos y todas las excentricidades que sus clientes solían pedirles, dándose consejos el uno al otro. Desde lejos un par de ojos verdes se posaba en la pareja de arquitectos. Para Sakura fue imposible no recordar en ese momento las palabras que Naruto le dijo sobre los sentimientos de Karin por aquel hombre, sintió como su corazón se oprimió un momento ante el pensamiento de ellos juntos.

\- Sakura estoy exhausto vamos con Sasuke y Karin por una cerveza, ¿Te parece?

\- Claro vamos.

Llegaron hasta donde se encontraban el azabache y la pelirroja - Ya no puedo más. – Dijo Sasori. - Necesito descansar de tanto baile y tomar un respiro. – Se sentó al lado de Karin tomando una cerveza para luego darle un gran trago. - Oye Sasuke, ¿Te molestaría tomar mi lugar un rato en la pista? Has estado sentado aquí toda la fiesta.

Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad que le daba la vida, tomó la pequeña mano de Sakura y como el caballero que era la invitó a bailar, por supuesto, sobra decir que ella lo acompañó de las mil maravillas. Un par de ojos rojos adornados con gafas café que resaltaban la intelectualidad de su portadora, contemplaban como aquel hombre comenzaba a bailar y reír con la dulce pelirrosa, nunca antes lo había visto bailar, incluso llego a pensar que no sabía hacerlo, pero ahora se veía más feliz de lo que nunca lo hacía al estar con ella.

\- Bueno Karin. – Habló Sasori. – Hoy es el día, estoy listo para dar nuestro anuncio, estoy seguro que será una gran impresión para Sakura saber lo que hemos estado haciendo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo haces? Decírselo delante de sus amigos podría hacerla reaccionar peor de lo que supones.

\- No te preocupes, la conozco mejor de lo que ella misma se conoce, jamás podría molestarse por lo nuestro.

\- Si, tú lo dices.

Al otro lado del jardín Sakura notó lo extraños que se miraban Karin y Sasori, hablaban como si no quisieran que nadie los escuchara, ya no le importaba, esa misma noche cuando todos se marcharán ella daría por finalizada su relación si o si. En ese preciso momento lo único que debía importarle era el hombre que estaba bailando con ella.

\- Vaya quien lo diría, pensé que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no sabía bailar, jamás imagine que eras así de bueno ¿A caso hay algo que no puedas hacer bien?

\- Jajaja que cosas dices, contigo cualquiera se vería bien bailando, en cuanto a tu pregunta ps de hecho soy muy pero muy malo en los deportes, nunca me veras con una pelota en mis manos o pies, apesto en eso. - Los dos rieron amenamente.

La alegre salsa que hasta ese momento había sonado dio paso a una romántica balada, una pieza lenta que hizo a todos los amantes de aquel lugar acercarse y abrazarse para unirse a un tenue vaivén, profundizando más en sus conexiones.

\- Sakura, ¿Quieres volver a la mesa junto a Sasori? – Pesé que le encantaría compartir una pieza así con su querida doctora, sabía que lo correcto era llevarla al lado del hombre que para él, ella amaba.

\- ¿No quieres bailar conmigo esta canción? – Su semblante denotaba la congoja que la pregunta le hizo sentir a Sakura.

El Uchiha sonrió con aquella sonrisa galante que solo le dedicaba a ella. – No podría tener mayor placer que ese, señorita Haruno. – Con sus manos rodeo la pequeña cintura de su acompañante, mientras ella por su parte pasó sus brazos por los hombros de él, acomodando su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

Para los dos no era difícil darse cuenta que una posición tan íntima podía ser mal interpretada por los demás asistentes a la fiesta. Para Sakura eso no importaba más, pronto sería libre y para Sasuke era solo un breve momento más junto a ella para atesorar como cada uno de los vividos hasta ese día.

De pronto sin aviso la música se detuvo, sacando a ambos jóvenes de su ensoñamiento. Sasori caminó hacía ellos con un micrófono en sus manos. Apartó con delicadeza a Sakura y la giró para enfrentar a todas las personas del lugar.

\- Bueno, gracias a todos por estar aquí hoy celebrando con Naruto y conmigo una de las primeras metas que hemos alcanzado como equipo. – Empezó Sasori con su discurso, cosa extraña ya que tanto él como Naruto ya se habían pronunciado al principio de la celebración. – Hoy no solo deseo compartir con todos ustedes un gran logro profesional, también quiero dar un gran paso en mi vida personal acompañado de mi familia y amigos.

El pelirrojo se volteó para enfrentar esta vez a su novia quien lo veía con expresa confusión. – Mi querida Sakura, más de doce años juntos amparan nuestra relación, todo esto no sería posible sin tu apoyo incondicional. – La tomó de la mano besando el dorso. – Sé que en los últimos tiempos no hemos podido estar tanto al lado del otro como quisiéramos, y hoy deseo revelarte el motivo de tantas noches trabajando, de todos los viajes y juntas que me impedían muchas veces estar contigo, Karin por favor pasa al frente.

La aludida junto a dos personas del catering caminó al centro de la pista cargando una gran maqueta de una hermosa casa de dos pisos, con un precioso jardín de rosas como foco principal de la residencia y en el centro de esta una pequeña caja negra.

\- Esto que todos ustedes ven aquí es otro de mis sueños, el hogar donde deseo formar una verdadera familia y nadie mejor para hacerlo... – Agarró la cajita, se arrodillo frente a Sakura tomando su mano. – Que el amor de mi vida, ¿Sakura me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, primero pensó que la engañaban y ahora resultaba que todo este tiempo Sasori había estado trabajando para poder comprar los cimientos de su hogar y aquel anillo que sabía era precioso, pero demasiado ostentoso para su gusto personal. Su mirada buscó instintivamente los ojos negros que la habían consolado aquella trágica noche hacía tan solo unos pocos días, por más que miraba en todas direcciones no lo encontraba, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

\- Cariño, pero no llores este es un momento de alegría. – Sasori la beso con tanto cariño y devoción, en el preciso instante que ella encontraba a quien tanto buscaba.

Sasuke sonreía y aplaudía como el resto de invitados, Sakura se sintió destrozada al ver como a pesar de su apariencia calma y gran sonrisa, ella acababa de romper un corazón que en verdad amaba.

Respondiendo Reviews:

**0'-L.i.v-'0: **Al fin se reveló la verdad del porque Sasori se la vivía trabajando, el solo quería darle un hogar a su novia de toda la vida, ¿Qué te pareció?

**Chibi Sakurita: **Jajaja sip ya te he revelado mi malévolo plan del porque siempre corto así mis capítulos, y creo que funciona porque aún me lees jajaja

Y al final se ha revelado la verdad de Sasori, el niño no era malo, estaba trabajando como loco para darle una casa y un anillote a Sakura, y ps Karin si tenía alguito que ver pero no como pensaban algunos. ¿Qué te pareció esa idea?

**Hanaaa: **Eres nueva en mis reviews … ¡Bienvenida! ¿Parece que si será necesaria la canción?


	10. Debo terminar esto, ¿Qué hago ahora

Debo terminar esto, ¿Qué hago ahora?

Había pasado muchos años imaginando como sería el día que Sasori me pidiese matrimonio, figuraba como lo haría, que lugar escogería y sobre todo pensaba que cuando aquel día llegara seria la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, me imaginaba planificando y organizando cada simple detalle de nuestra boda como si de ese pequeño detalle dependiera el éxito de nuestro enlace; Y por sobre todo soñaba con un blanco vestido a juego con un largo velo que cubriría mi sonrojado rostro.

Añoraba pensar en el momento cuando caminara por un largo pasillo donde al final estuviese aquel hombre que me esperaría con ojos ansiosos y rebosantes de alegría al verme dirigirme hacia él, sabiendo que a partir de ese día él sería solo mío y yo solo de él. Y veme ahora, sin el menor ápice de alegría mucho menos emoción por que aquel "mágico" día al fin llegó.

Este día, el día de la propuesta era una verdadera locura, Sasori no me dio la menor oportunidad si quiera de responder a su proposición, colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular haciendo que automáticamente todos en el lugar vitorearan y aplaudiera por la feliz pareja, la gente iba de un lado al otro abrazándonos y felicitándonos por nuestro próximo enlace matrimonial, por una feliz y larga vida juntos.

Traté de escaparse de tan incómoda situación, deseaba con todo mi ser buscar a Sasuke, explicarle que todo era un mal entendido, que no me casaría, que había tenido un cambio de corazón y para mí ya no existía nadie más que él, el hombre que me había vuelto a hacer sentir que era especial para alguien, que me veía por sobre todo y que me hacía contar las horas del día pensando que finalmente lo volvería a ver, pero fue imposible.

Finalmente, entre el mar de invitados que comenzaban a hacerme sentir ahogada y sin salida, logré divisar a quien podría ayudarme. En una esquina bebiendo con su típica sonrisa despreocupada estaba Naruto, sentí como si encontrase un salvavidas en el medio del oscuro océano.

\- ¡Naruto oye! – Corrí hacía mi amigo.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Felicidades!

\- Amm gracias Naruto, pero hay algo más importante en este preciso instante. – Lo tomé por los hombros zarandeándolo levemente mostrando con mi acto la impaciencia que sentía. - ¿Has visto a Sasuke? ¿Dónde está? Dímelo por favor necesito hablar con él.

Naruto no comprendía el porqué de mí actuar, cuando según él debía estar más feliz que nunca, resultaba que estaba eufórica buscando a otro hombre.

\- Sasuke se fue hace una media hora aproximadamente, dijo que parecías ocupada así que mejor te felicitaría mañana en el hospital.

Una combinación de tranquilidad y agonía se apoderó de mi ser, necesitaba aclarar todo con él, pero al menos tenía la esperanza que al día siguiente tendría una oportunidad para arreglar ese embrollo, por lo menos eso fue lo que pensé en aquel momento.

En eso mis ojos se fijaron en un pelirrojo que a lo lejos era abrazado por algunos amigos, entonces al fin recapacité, había estado tan absorta pensando en mi propia necesidad por el azabache que se me había olvidado que no eran mis sentimientos los únicos que valían en ese momento. Si iba a hacer esto debía hacerlo bien.

No quise terminar con aquella situación frente a los asistentes, esto era entre dos y así debía arreglarlo, entre el hombre que en algún momento amé y que significó el mundo para mí y yo. Por respeto a los años juntos y a todo lo que habíamos vivido, decidí esperar.

La celebración terminó bastante tarde esa noche, después de mucho tiempo sin muestras de afecto Sasori se ofreció para llevarme a casa, el viaje fue tranquilo, escuchaba todo lo que él tenía para decirme, como habían logrado cerrar el trato del bufete, cuan felices estaban todos por nosotros y un sinfín de historias más. Finalmente, aparco frente a mi hogar, era ahora o nunca.

\- Sakura cariño me voy, mañana vendré por ti para mostrarte el terreno donde estará nuestro nuevo hogar. – Se inclinó para poder besarme, obteniendo como respuesta un leve movimiento por parte mío haciendo que el beso se redirigiera a mi fría mejilla.

\- Sasori, entremos a la casa, quiero hablar contigo.

\- Esta bien preciosa como tú quieras. – Lo sentí dubitativo cuando aceptó.

Ambos nos acomodamos en la sala, la misma donde solo unos pocos días antes había mostrado mi lado más vulnerable ante Sasuke y donde ahora debía utilizar todas mis fuerzas para acabar con una relación que antes hubiese jurado ante cualquiera no tendría fin.

Sasori me cogió por la muñeca haciéndome sentarme sobre su regazo, nuevamente intentó besar mis labios, obteniendo la misma reacción que unos momentos antes por mi parte. Un suspiro salió cansinamente de mi prometido me rodeó con sus brazos que ya no se sentían cálidos como unos meses atrás y dejó descansar su rostro en mi hombro unos instantes.

\- Antes que digas cualquier cosa quiero mostrarte algo. – Sacó su celular y me mostró el diseño final en 3D que Karin le había entregado con el diseño final de la casa.

No podía mentir Karin era impresionante en su trabajo, el diseño era más de lo que hubiera podido siquiera imaginar, simplemente era una casa hermosa, pero no sentía que fuera un hogar, no el mío al menos.

\- Quise que Karin utilizara como punto focal el jardín del centro. – Muchos rosales rojos y rosados formaban caminos que llevaban a una fuente en el centro de dos juguetones ángeles.

\- ¡Oh wow! Recordaste la fuente.

\- Claro, la busqué especialmente para ti, como la que se encontraba en el jardín de tu abuela cuando eras pequeña.

\- Lo admito es idéntica, me sorprende, pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué rosas? Sabes que no me gustan.

\- Jajaja lo sé, pero una rosa roja y una rosada fueron las primeras flores que te regalé con mis ahorros hace más de doce años, aún recuerdo lo hermosa que te veías toda roja de los nervios por mi presente. – Sasori me vio con amor y un deje de tristeza. – Quería volver a verte con esa expresión.

No sabría decir a ciencia cierta cómo me sentía con aquella revelación, llevaba meses suponiendo que él ya daba todo por sentado en nuestra relación, que la magia y la miel se habían acabado tiempo atrás, mientras él pensaba en cada detalle de esa casa para que pudiera sentirlo mi hogar, mi corazón se rompió un poco más.

\- Sasori. – Me bajé de su regazo y me hinqué entre sus piernas logrando que me viera. – Escúchame, debo ser honesta contigo, tu no mereces menos que eso.

\- No necesitas decirme nada cariño. – Me agarró las manos y me dirigió al sillón a su lado, sin soltarme continuó. – Se lo que me quieres decir, hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que te conozco también como a mí mismo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mi Sakura. – Sentí como temblaba ligeramente. – Es probable que yo notara esto antes incluso que tú misma. Quieres romper nuestro compromiso ya que has encontrado a alguien más a quien amar.

Sentí como si mi corazón y estomago hubiese intercambiado lugares en ese preciso momento, comencé a sudar frio, me dejó sin palabras ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

\- No te pongas así. – Sonrió sin verdadero ánimo. – No te estoy recriminando nada, así como tú quieres ser honesta yo también lo seré contigo. – De nuevo suspiró. - Hace meses comencé a notar como tus ojos cambiron al verme, habían perdido el brillo característico que tanto amaba, estaban opacos y sabía que era mi culpa. Me alentaba pensando que el día que finalmente vieras en todo lo que había estado trabajando comprenderías que era por nuestro futuro que no podía estar a tú lado tanto como querías, pensé que podría recuperarte cuando fuera el momento preciso. Y no fue así, desde el día que te cruzaste por primera vez con Sasuke supe que algo se removió.

Mi rostro probablemente era un poema, no terminaba de creerme cómo era posible que todos notaran los sentimientos que yo misma intenté negarme y ocultar por el azabache, que tonta he ingenua fui.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que él tiene algo que ver?

\- Jajaja no me subestimes, lo dije antes ¿No?, Te conozco. – Prosiguió. – Era obvio que había atracción entre ambos desde el momento que se conocieron. Dentro de todo no me preocupé, llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos que pensé no sería más que un gusto pasajero, lo admito Sasuke es un sujeto atractivo. Con el pasar de los días fui notando como ambos se iban volviendo más cercanos el uno con el otro, para serte honesto pensaba pedir tu mano dentro de dos meses el día de tu cumpleaños, pero me sentí tan amenazado al ver como tus ojos iban recuperando su brillo poco a poco, un brillo que solo había relucido para mí y que sin embargo ahora resplandecía en una nueva dirección. Siendo aún peor el día que estuvimos en el departamento de Sasuke y pude comprobar con mis propios ojos que tus sentimientos eran correspondidos, mientras te retrataba él te vía con verdadera vehemencia, así que decidí apresurar mis planes. Naruto me había contado que Karin estaba perdida por Sasuke desde siempre y supuse ella sería la mejor opción para trabajar en el diseño de nuestro hogar, se esforzaría el doble porque así se aseguraría que estando nosotros juntos aun existiese una oportunidad para ella. Así que estuvimos trabajando en todo lo que quería y ella lo cumplió al pie de la letra como una verdadera profesional. Me sorprendí ya que en ningún momento dejo que sus sentimientos por Sasuke nublaran su juicio o su ética, hasta el final cumplió como debía y me advirtió que las cosas podían no salir como las había planeado. Pensé que si nos comprometíamos y te mostraba lo que el futuro nos deparaba volverías tus ojos a mí. Ahora veo que estaba equivocado.

\- Perdóname, por favor Sasori. – No estaba consiente en que momento comencé a llorar, debió ser varios minutos antes, para cuando lo noté mi falda se encontraba humedecida por las lágrimas que caían, Sasori me acalló colocando su dedo sobre mis labios.

\- Shhh no tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón y yo no tengo nada por que disculparte, en una relación todo viene de a dos y el primero en fallar fui yo, si no me hubiera obsesionado tanto con mi trabajo, si no hubiese querido acaparar todo haciendo planes, construyendo castillos sobre las nubes y hubiésemos trabajado juntos por llegar a ser una familia, tu no hubieras encontrado el amor en otro lugar. – Me miró con sus ojos cristalinos y rojos. - O puede que si la situación hubiese sido diferente al final te hubieras enamorado de él, todo pasa como debe pasar, tú no has hecho nada malo. – Besó mi frente.

\- Sasori, yo en verdad te amé, por mucho tiempo quise esto y más a tú lado, simplemente creo que ahora ya no te puedo hacer feliz.

\- Y parece que yo a ti tampoco.

\- Yo no quiero perderte, pero…

\- Sakura, escúchame bien tu nunca, nunca me perderás y siempre estaré a tu lado, solo que ahora deberemos acoplarnos a estar como mmm… No creo que amigos, pero si lo más parecido.

\- Eres demasiado bueno, deseo de corazón que encuentres a alguien que te pueda amar y corresponder como lo mereces.

\- Uh estoy seguro que lo haré, soy guapo, tengo buen sentido del humor y un contrato millonario cualquiera enloquecería por mi jajaja

\- Nunca cambiaras, ¿Verdad? jajaja siempre ame tu sentido del humor.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie. – Creo que por un tiempo no nos veremos, no te preocupes por el compromiso me encargaré de hacerle saber a todos que fue cancelado. – Se giró para verme. – Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos me digas que eres feliz al lado de tu amado. – Caminó hasta el umbral, dándome la espalda se despidió. – Adios Sakura.

\- Adios Sasori.

Estaba hecho, todo había terminado. Sentía una mezcolanza de tristeza por cerrar un capitulo en mi vida que por mucho tiempo me hizo extremadamente feliz con expectación por lo que podría venir ahora, esperaba poder hablar con Sasuke al día siguiente, sabía que no le era indiferente ahora solo quedaba la expectativa de saber si quisiera estar a mi lado como yo añoraba estar con él.

Contestando Reviews:

Al fin, lo que estaban esperando Chibi Sakura y 0'-L.i.v-'0, Sasori está fuera del juego, gracias a las dos por siempre dejarme un review, me han animado muchísimo a continuar con esta historia desde que la retome, ya estamos a dos o tres capítulos para terminar esta historia. Espero que les gustara la ruptura.

PD. Amo cuando me dicen mala me rio un montón jajajaja


End file.
